No Regrets German version
by Chi-san1
Summary: Eine zarte Liebe bahnt sich an zwischen ... Lest es selbst!
1. Der See

Hinweis: Diese Arbeit darf nicht, in welcher Form auch immer, für kommerzielle Zwecke benutzt werden. Ich habe keine Autorisation von Takaya Natsuki oder Hana to Yume Comics. Es dient nur dem Zweck, von anderen Personen gelesen zu werden.  
  
Vorwort des Autors: Ich weiß noch nicht so besonders viel über Fruits Basket. Also, wenn irgendetwas nicht mit den tatsächlichen Charakteren übereinstimmt, dann killt mich, bitte, nicht! Die Geschichte ist auch in der Englischen Übersetzung zu lesen.  
  
Wertung: ab 13 (variiert je nach Kapitel)  
  
  
  
No Regrets  
  
I: Der See  
  
Er hatte sich noch nie so einsam gefühlt wie in den letzten zwei Monaten. Obwohl er sie jeden Tag sah und mit ihr redete und herumalberte wie vorher auch, so fühlte er sich doch schrecklich allein. Sie war nur übers Wochenende bei ihrer Freundin gewesen, damals, vor zwei Monaten, aber er hatte in diesen paar Tagen herausgefunden, dass jede Stunde, jede Minute ohne sie unerträglich war. Und er hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass er sich lange Zeit belogen hatte. Er hatte sich vorgemacht, dass ihm nicht mehr an ihr läge als an jedem anderen Menschen auch. Zwar träumte er nachts von ihr; tagsüber erwischte er sich manchmal dabei, dass er sie heimlich aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete, aber er konnte sich immer mit der Entschuldigung vertrösten, dass sie der einzige weibliche Bewohner des Hauses war.  
  
Doch seit jenem Wochenende hatte er es aufgegeben, sich selbst zu belügen. Aber war es jetzt besser geworden? Eher im Gegenteil: seit zwei Monaten schleppte er sich nun von Tag zu Tag, unfähig, ihr sein Liebe zu gestehen. Er wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten, wollte sie nicht verlieren. Er war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Er konnte nicht mehr mit ihr alleine sein, weil er immer den Drang verspürte, sie zu berühren. Das durfte nicht passieren.  
  
Nun trug er seine Last mit sich herum und hoffte, dass niemand es ihm anmerken würde.  
  
Und so war es auch heute wieder gewesen. Als er nach der Schule nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er das Haus verlassen vorgefunden. Erst war er überrascht, da normalerweise viel los war im Sohma-Haus, aber diese Ruhe war eine willkommene Abwechslung.  
  
Weil es so furchtbar schwül und drückend war, dass er vom Sitzen allein schon nassgeschwitzt war, hatte er sich erst einmal unter die Dusche gestellt um ein bisschen abzukühlen. Und da ausnahmsweise niemand da war, der überraschenderweise ins Bad kommen könnte, hatte er sie Tür nicht abgeschlossen. Vielleicht hatte er auch ein winzigkleines bisschen gehofft, dass sie nach Hause kommen könnte.  
  
Die kühlen Wassertropfen perlten an seinem Oberkörper ab. Es tat so gut, endlich ein wenig abzukühlen. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, nicht allein zu sein. Es wäre wirklich sehr schön, jetzt mit ihr unter der Dusche zu stehen, ihren nackten Körper neben seinem zu spüren, sie zu streicheln und zu küssen. Vielleicht könnte er sogar ... Er drehte an dem Knopf für kaltes Wasser, um nicht noch mehr über sie zu phantasieren. Nein, das würde ihre Ehre verletzen, das würde ihr einfach nicht gerecht. Und doch ging sie ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie war so lieb, so natürlich im Umgang mit all den männlichen Wesen, die sie Tag für Tag umringten. Wenn sie doch nur ein wenig für ihn empfinden würde wie er für sie. Wäre das nicht wie der Himmel auf Erden? Er drängte den Gedanken beiseite, damit er die Dusche nicht noch kälter stellen musste.  
  
Als er sich nach einer Viertelstunde unter der kühlen Dusche abtrocknete, war das Haus immer noch wie ausgestorben.  
  
Hatte er anfangs noch die Stille im Haus für angenehm befunden, so fiel ihm jetzt die Decke auf Kopf. Diese Ruhe war nervtötend, und die schwüle Hitze war auch keinen Deut besser.  
  
Raus. Raus, er musste raus aus dem Haus.  
  
So zog er sich schnell ein paar Sachen über und trat aus dem Haus. Keine Menschenseele war weit und breit. Er überlegte kurz, in welche Richtung er gehen sollte, dann entschied er sich dafür, zu See hinunter zu gehen. Wenn die Hitze noch unerträglicher werden sollte, dann könnte er sich darin abkühlen. Wahrscheinlich wäre das etwas befriedigender als die Dusche, deren Wirkung jetzt schon wieder nachließ.  
  
Nun ging er langsam den Waldpfad entlang und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Die Gegenwart der Bäume machte die Hitze erträglicher, nicht aber seine quälenden Gedanken. Was, was konnte er nur tun? Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um sie und seine Gefühle zu ihr. Aber wie sollte er ihr zeigen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, ohne sie zu verletzen oder ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen? Was sollte er nur tun? Er hatte sich nie zuvor so schrecklich gefühlt.  
  
Mit Akitos Verhalten konnte er leben. Wenn sein Cousin sich mit ihm schlagen wollte, dann war das auch in Ordnung. Das waren Gefühle und Situationen, die er nahezu gewöhnt war. Aber nun stand er vor einer unlösbaren Frage.  
  
Und was wäre, wenn sie seine Liebe akzeptieren würde? Würden sie es vor Akito geheim halten müssen? Er musste an Hatori denken, und wie dessen große Liebe geendet hatte. Würde er in der Lage sein, etwas wie das zu ertragen? Auf der anderen Seite hatte Akito es auch geduldet, dass sie nicht nur ihr Geheimnis kannte, sondern auch noch mit ihnen in einem Haus wohnte.  
  
Und dann war dann noch sein Cousin. Würde er es hinnehmen, dass sie ein Paar wären? Shigure würde sich seine dummen Kommentare sicherlich nicht verkneifen können.  
  
Aber soweit war es ja noch gar nicht. Sie wusste nichts von seiner Liebe, und er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr sagen sollte.  
  
Völlig in seinen Gedanken verloren lief er weiter den Pfad entlang.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Was war nur passiert? Warum benahm er sich so merkwürdig ihr gegenüber? Es fing vor zwei Monaten an. Nach einem Wochenende bei Hana-chan war sie zurück ins Sohma-Haus gekommen, und seitdem verhielt er sich so komisch. Zwar tat er so, als sei alles wie vorher, aber irgendetwas war anders. Vielleicht die Art, wie er lachte, oder wie er sie ansah, wenn sie zufällig in seine Richtung blickte. Sie wurde einfach nicht mehr schlau aus ihm.  
  
Tohru war auf dem Weg nach Hause von ihrem Halbtagsjob im Hotel. Glücklicherweise war es noch früh. Manchmal musste sie den Weg durch den grusligen Wald im Dunkeln zurücklegen, doch diesmal war es noch hell, allerdings machte ihr die Hitze zu schaffen. Sie schwitzte ganz fürchterlich. Hoffentlich würde heute Abend ein Gewitter dem Leiden ein Ende setzen. Zumindest dem physischen Leiden. Ihre Sorgen würden allerdings bleiben.  
  
Sie öffnete die Haustür: "Tadaima!" Es kam keine Antwort. Sie stutzte ein wenig, weil es so ruhig im Haus war. Normalerweise tönte der Fernseher, Yuki und Kyou stritten, oder Shigure streunte durch die Zimmer und suchte nach Inspiration. Immer war irgendetwas los hier. Aber heute war es vollkommen still. Da fiel ihr ein, dass Shigure einen Termin mit Mit-chan hatte. Aber wo waren Kyou und Yuki? Leicht irritiert ging sie in ihr Zimmer und legte ihre Kleidung ab. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie duschen sollte, aber dann kam ihr eine bessere Idee: der kleine See im Wald. Der würde erfrischend kühl sein, genau das Richtige für so einen heißen Sommertag. Außerdem war er so abgelegen, dass sicher niemand dort sein würde. So zog sie sich ein luftiges Kleid an, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und ging durch die Hintertür in den Wald. Der kleine Pfad lag schattig unter den Bäumen, es war schon eine Wohltat, ihn entlangzugehen.  
  
Ihre Gedanken kehrten zu ihm zurück. Was war wohl an jenem Wochenende geschehen? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Liebe zu ihm, die sie schon sehr lange hegte, gut versteckt hatte. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun? Sie war so dankbar, dass sie wieder ein Zuhause hatte, dass sie dieses nicht durch ein kompliziertes Verhältnis mit einem ihrer Mitbewohner aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Es war ihr genug, ihn jeden Tag um sich zu haben. Was könnte sie sich mehr wünschen? Er war so ein lieber Mensch, so rücksichtsvoll und zuvorkommend. Oder hatte sie sich doch irgendwie verraten? Hatte sie irgendetwas Unüberlegtes gesagt, dass ihn beleidigt oder in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte? Sie konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, aber manchmal war ihr Mund schneller als ihr Kopf, und sie hatte die unübertreffliche Gabe, sich durch schnelle Rede in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
  
Oh, nein, das wäre ja schrecklich! Wenn sie ihn nun verloren hatte? Was, wenn er sie nun hasste und nur im Haus duldete, weil die anderen so sehr an ihr hingen? Konnte das möglich sein?  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie im Grunde genommen nur geduldeter Gast war. Sie wusste zwar nicht, warum Akito dies zuließ, was für einen Plan er für sie hatte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie eines Tages nach Hause kommen würde, und Hatori würde mit ernstem Gesicht auf sie warten. Er würde ihr all ihre glücklichen Erinnerungen an die Sohmas nehmen, all ihre glücklichen Erinnerungen an IHN. Daher kostete sie jeden Tag mit Kyou, Yuki und Shigure aus, als wäre es der letzte in ihrer Mitte.  
  
Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als IHN zu berühren, seine Stimme zu hören und ihn einfach nur anzusehen. Sein schönes Gesicht, die ausdrucksstarken Augen, seine feinen Hände gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Selbst jetzt, wo sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber so komisch geworden, ja teilweise fast abweisend war, so konnte sie doch nicht ihre Liebe zu ihm abstellen. Sein Lachen klang manchmal sehr künstlich, auch lachten seine Augen nicht mit. Er vermied jede Berührung mit ihr, als hätte sie eine ansteckend Krankheit. Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, wie sehr er sie damit verletzte. Auch fiel ihr auf, dass sie seit diesen zwei Monaten kein einziges Mal mehr mit ihm allein gewesen war. Vorher hatte er sie manchmal vom Hotel abgeholt. Oder sie hatten zusammen in seinem kleinen Garten gearbeitet. Einmal hatte er versucht, ihr beim Kochen zu helfen. Sie hatte ihm Pilze zum Schneiden gegeben, und er hatte sich fast die ganze Hand dabei abgehackt. Er war mit zwei linken Händen geboren. Es war ihm furchtbar peinlich gewesen, dass sie ihn verbinden musste, wo er ihr doch hatte Arbeit abnehmen wollen. Aber sie war sehr glücklich gewesen, dass er Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. Hinterher hatte er ihr nur zugesehen, wie sie das Abendessen zubereitete und mit ihr herumgealbert. Damals war sein Lachen echt gewesen, aus ganzem Herzen, und seine Augen hatten gefunkelt. Oh, wie hatte sie diese Momente genossen.  
  
Doch diese Zeit war jetzt wohl vorbei. Sie merkte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete und sie nahe daran war, zu weinen.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken war er am See angekommen, der jetzt mit seinem kühlen Nass lockte. Es war kein besonders großer See, mit etwa zwanzig kräftigen Schwimmstößen war man schon am anderen Ufer. Aber er lag nur zehn Minuten Fußweg entfernt vom Sohma-Haus mitten im Wald. Die Bäume reichten bis auf fünf Meter ans Ufer heran, das mit Gras bewachsen war.  
  
Es war so abgeschieden hier, dass er keine Badehose mitgebracht hatte. Es würde keiner hierher kommen, also würde es auch keinen stören, wenn er nackt badete.  
  
Er zog seine Sachen aus und legte sie sorgfältig über einen großen Stein, damit sie nicht schmutzig würden. Langsam watete er ins Wasser, das seine Füße kalt umspielte. Da hatte er wirklich eine gute Idee gehabt. Um keinen Kälteschock zu bekommen ging er nur langsam weiter und benetzte seine Haut mit dem erfrischenden Seewasser. Dann ließ er sich sanft ganz hineingleiten. Ach, was für eine Wohltat! Herrlich! Mit seinen starken Armen durchpflügte er den See.  
  
Er schwamm ans gegenüberliegende Ufer und wieder zurück. Das Wasser war fast zu kalt, und er wollte sich erst einmal ein wenig aufwärmen, bevor er noch einmal hineinging.  
  
Er schwamm zum Ufer, und als er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte, watete er langsam aus dem Wasser. Er war fast bei dem Stein mit seinen Kleidern angekommen, neben dem er sich hinsetzen wollte, um sich trocknen zu lassen, als er eine Gestalt im Schatten der Bäume am Ufer bemerkte. Wer könnte das sein? Hier kam doch sonst niemand her. Die Person kam näher, und er erkannte sie. Wie erstarrt vor Schreck blieb er stehen. Oh nein! Hatte sie ihn gesehen? Er war völlig nackt! Wie peinlich!  
  
Doch sie kam näher ohne ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt. Schnell hob er seine Kleidung auf und bedeckte seine Blöße. Warum ausgerechnet sie?  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Honda-san?" Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und versuchte, durch den Tränenschleier vor ihren Augen zu sehen. Ihre Füße hatten sie anscheinend zum See getragen, während sie vor sich hingegrübelt hatte. Am Seeufer stand ER, praktisch nackt, nur mit einer Hand seine Kleidung vor seine edelsten Teile haltend. Sie geriet in Panik. Was sollte sie nur tun? Zwar hatte sie sich so danach gesehnt, wieder einmal mit ihm alleine zu sein, aber diese Situation war furchtbar peinlich.  
  
Sie hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: weg hier! Schnell drehte sie sich um und lief in Richtung Wald zurück.  
  
"Honda-san! Warte!"  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Also behielt sie ihren Schritt bei.  
  
"HONDA-SAN! Warte doch einen Augenblick!"  
  
Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen? Peinlich war gar kein Ausdruck für diese Situation! Aber vielleicht war es ein Wink des Schicksals? Vielleicht sollte er diese Gelegenheit nicht vorbeiziehen lassen.  
  
Sie blieb stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm.  
  
"Warte, bis ich mich angezogen habe, bitte! Ich muss mit dir reden!"  
  
Weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst machen sollte, blieb sie stehen. Was hatte er nur mit ihr zu besprechen? Wollte er ihr sagen, dass sie sich in Zukunft von ihm fernhalten sollte? Das wäre das Schrecklichste, was ihr passieren könnte. Sie flehte innerlich, dass es nicht so sein würde. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er sollte nicht merken, dass sie geweint hatte.  
  
"Honda-san, bitte, komm her!"  
  
Er hatte sich in Eile seine Hose übergestreift. Das Hemd war nicht zugeknöpft, und sie konnte seine helle Haut darunter erkennen. Langsam ging sie in seine Richtung.  
  
Er zeigte auf einen großen Stein neben sich. "Setz dich, bitte."  
  
Sie ließ sich auf dem Stein nieder. Er setzte sich rechts neben ihr auf den Boden.  
  
Für einen Moment war es ganz still. Jetzt merkte sie erst, dass kein Vogel im Wald sang und es völlig windstill war.  
  
Innerlich machte sie sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.  
  
Leise begann er zu reden.  
  
"Honda-san, ich weiß, dass ich dir in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich dich nicht mehr um mich haben möchte. Es ist nämlich das völlige Gegenteil davon. Ich ..." Würde er es wirklich sagen können?  
  
"... ich ..." Seine Stimme versagte. Aber nun war er schon so weit gekommen. Wenn er diese Gelegenheit verstreichen ließ, dann würde er vielleicht nie wieder den Mut aufbringen können, mit ihr zu reden. Er nahm sich mit aller Kraft zusammen. "Ich liebe dich, Tohru!"  
  
Was? Von allen Dingen, die er ihr hätte sagen können, was dies etwas, was sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet hatte. Sie war sprachlos, aber in ihrem Körper war die Hölle los. Ein heißer Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter und sie merkte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Sie wurde so rot wie eine reife Tomate. Was sollte sie nur antworten? Ich liebe dich auch? Das wäre eine schiere Untertreibung. Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen, wie sehr sie ihn auch liebte, wie sehr sie in letzter Zeit gelitten hatte...  
  
"Ich weiß, das war jetzt überraschend für dich. Aber, bitte, sei mir nicht böse. Das war sehr egoistisch von mir. Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen. Gomen nasai."  
  
Oh nein! Er missinterpretierte ihr Schweigen! Sie wollte so viel sagen, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sie anfangen sollte. Ihre Gedanken liefen Amok, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr klar denken. Sie war überwältigt von seinem Geständnis. Was sollte sie nur sagen, um ihm klarzumachen, dass sie ihn auch liebte? Oh nein, sie musste etwas sagen. Sie öffnete den Mund...  
  
"Entschuldige, Honda-san. Es war ein Fehler. Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen. Das Beste ist, ich gehe jetzt."  
  
"Nein!!" Erstaunt sah er sie an. Sie war rot vor Verlegenheit, in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. "Nein, bleib hier! Geh nicht weg! Nie wieder!"  
  
Tränen liefen ihr nun über die Wangen. Sollte sie es wagen? Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Yuki-kun." flüsterte sie.  
  
Er sah sie überrascht an. Hatte er richtig gehört?  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch. Schon seit sehr langer Zeit. Aber ich konnte es dir einfach nicht sagen. Du mir zu wichtig, als dass ich dich mit einem blöden Liebesgeständnis verlieren wollte. Es war mir genug, in deiner Nähe zu sein. Aber du hast dich so merkwürdig benommen in letzter Zeit. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was los war. Du warst so abweisend. Ich dachte schon, du hasst mich!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich habe nicht gewusst, wie sehr ich dich damit verletzt hatte. Ich konnte nicht mehr mit dir alleine sein, weil ich dachte, dass Tohru-san merken würde, was ich für sie empfinde. Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Es tut mir sehr, sehr leid."  
  
"Jetzt ist es nicht mehr so schlimm. Jetzt kann ich ja wieder bei dir sein."  
  
Yuki lächelte sanft. Mit seiner rechten Hand drehte er ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Tohru-san, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen!" - "Ich liebe dich auch von ganzem Herzen, Yuki-kun."  
  
Glücklich nahm er ihre Hand in die seine. Sie war warm und weich. Es war wundervoll, sie endlich berühren zu können. Schweigend saßen sie am Seeufer und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen. Die Hitze war immer noch schlimm, aber es war ein leichter Wind aufgekommen, der es ein bisschen erträglicher machte.  
  
Er drückte ihre Hand und lächelte glücklich, als sie zurückdrückte. Er fühlte sich leicht wie eine Feder und wenn er jetzt zurück nach Hause ginge würden seine Füße sicherlich kaum den Boden berühren. Er fragte sich, ob es ihr wohl genauso ginge.  
  
Der Wind wurde immer stärker und mit einem kritischen Blick zum Himmel sah er schwarze Wolken über den Bäumen. Die Sonne schien noch und beleuchtete den Wald am anderen Seeufer. Die Konturen der Bäume hoben sich wie ausgeschnitten vor dem dunklen Hintergrund ab. Ein Schwarm Tauben zog über dem Wald seine Kreise und erschien in diesem merkwürdigen Licht wie funkelndes Silber, das am Himmel schwebt. Wie hypnotisiert sah er sich dieses Naturschauspiel an.  
  
Keiner von beiden sagte etwas aus Angst, die Magie zu zerstören.  
  
Da durchfuhr ein Blitz wie ein scharfzackiges Schwert den schwarzen Himmel. Yuki merkte, wie Tohru vor Schreck zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir gehen besser nach Hause, bevor es anfängt zu regnen!" sagte er. "Hai! Schnell, lass uns gehen!"  
  
Hand in Hand liefen sie über den Waldpfad, den sie kurz zuvor einzeln hergekommen waren. Viel hatte sich geändert in der letzten halben Stunde. Beide waren traurig und mit Liebeskummer zum See gegangen, und nun merkten sie kaum den Boden unter den Füßen vor lauter Glück. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als die ersten dicken Tropfen auf das Blätterdach über ihnen platschten.  
  
"Hayaku!!! Wir werden durchnässt sein, bevor wir den Waldrand vor dem Sohma- Haus erreicht haben!" Sie rannten, so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten. Über ihnen öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen und ein Platzregen kam hernieder. Es blitzte und donnerte, das Gewitter kam immer näher. Als Yuki und Tohru schließlich an der Hintertür des Hauses angekommen waren, waren sie bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Schnell schoben sie die Tür auf und rannten hinein. "Shi-san? Kyou-san? Ist irgend jemand hier?" Es kam keine Antwort. Also war immer noch niemand zu Hause.  
  
Nach Atem ringend standen sie zitternd vor plötzlicher Kälte im Wohnzimmer und Wasser tropfte von ihrer nassen Kleidung auf den Fußboden.  
  
Jetzt erst merkte er, dass ihr durchweichtes Kleid mehr oder weniger an ihrem Körper klebte. Unfähig, wegzusehen, betrachtete er sie von oben bis unten. Er bemerkte ihre kleinen, festen Brüste, die sonst immer verborgen waren, den flachen Bauch, die sanften Schwünge ihrer Hüfte. Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, sie jetzt sofort mit auf sein Zimmer zu nehmen und ihr dort die nassen Kleider auszuziehen.  
  
"Ano, wir sollten uns etwas Trockenes anziehen, sonst erkälten wir uns noch!" sagte Tohru, leicht gerötet. Hatte sie seine Blicke bemerkt?  
  
Yuki fasste ihr unter das Kinn und hob ihren Blick zu sich hoch. "Warte noch einen Augenblick." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sanft ihre Wange. Seine Lippen berührten kaum ihre Haut. Tohru wurde rot und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Doch er drehte ihn langsam wieder zurück. Wieder beugte er sich hinunter, aber diesmal hatte er ein anderes Ziel. Er drückte seine Lippen ganz leicht auf ihre.  
  
Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt, sie zu küssen! Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter und er hatte Armeen von Schmetterlingen im Bauch.  
  
Er merkte, wie sie zuerst ein wenig überrascht protestieren wollte, aber dann erwiderte sie den Druck auf seinen Lippen. Die Zeit des Schmerzes und der Entbehrung war endlich vorbei. Endlich hatten sie sich gefunden.  
  
Überrascht registrierte er, dass sie ihre Lippen öffnete. Etwas weiches, warmes liebkoste seinen Mund. Er öffnete ihn und ihre Zungen trafen sich. Seine Hormone spielten verrückt. Ihm wurde zu heiß, obwohl er pudelnass war und eben noch gefroren hatte. Er drückte sie an sich, um ihren Körper an seinem zu spüren. Ihre Wärme, ihr Duft raubten ihm fast die Sinne.  
  
Puff. Eine Rauchwolke erschien. Es war ein kurzes Vergnügen. Aber das war es mehr als wert gewesen.  
  
Tohru erwachte wie aus einer Trance und wurde kirschrot. "Oh, ich sollte nun wirklich meine Kleidung wechseln." Verlegen blickte sie weg. "Und den Boden sollte ich auch besser putzen. Du kannst deine Kleidung direkt in die Waschmaschine werfen."  
  
"Arigatoo, Tohru-san!" Er hatte nie gedacht, einmal glücklich zu sein, wenn er sich in eine Maus verwandelte. Doch diesmal war es anders. Ab jetzt war alles anders. Er hatte sie so nah an sich gehabt wie selten zuvor. Und er spürte immer noch ihren Kuss auf seinen Lippen. "Arigatoo!"  
  
"Ach, das ist doch gar nichts. Ich muss meine Kleidung ja auch waschen, und ich muss nur kurz mit einem Putztuch über den Boden wischen. Das ist doch wirklich keine Arbeit." Sie verschwand durch die Tür und ging die Treppe hoch.  
  
Yuki lächelte in sich hinein. Das war wieder typisch Tohru. Aber es war auch einer der Gründe, warum er sich in sie verliebt hatte.  
  
Nächste Mal: Gelegenheit Wird ihre Liebe den Alltag im Sohma-Haus überleben? 


	2. Gelegenheit

Hinweis: Diese Arbeit darf nicht, in welcher Form auch immer, für kommerzielle Zwecke benutzt werden. Ich habe keine Autorisation von Takaya Natsuki oder Hana to Yume Comics. Es dient nur dem Zweck, von anderen Personen gelesen zu werden.  
  
Vorwort des Autors: Ich weiß noch nicht so besonders viel über Fruits Basket. Also, wenn irgendetwas nicht mit den tatsächlichen Charakteren übereinstimmt, dann killt mich, bitte, nicht! Die Geschichte ist auch in der Englischen Übersetzung zu lesen.  
  
Das hier ist die verbesserte Version. Dank an Magnolia für's Korrekturlesen!  
  
Wertung: ab 13 (variiert je nach Kapitel)  
  
  
  
II: Gelegenheit  
  
Yuki lag noch lange wach. Jetzt, nachdem sein Liebeskummer sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte, plagten ihn andere, schlimmere Gedanken. Er machte sich Sorgen um Tohru und um ihre junge Liebe. Was würde passieren, wenn Akito es herausfindet? Akito war so undurchsichtig und seine Reaktionen unvorhersehbar. Yukis Gedanken schweiften zu Hatori.  
  
Hatoris Liebe hatte mehr als tragisch geendet. Dabei war Hatori so glücklich gewesen mit Kana. Man hatte es ihm direkt ansehen können. Kana hatte ihm wirklich gut getan. Die beiden wären ein ideales Paar gewesen. Aber Akito hatte ihnen das Glück nicht vergönnt. Nun war Hatori manchmal fast nur noch traurig, selten lächelte er. Natürlich war das sehr verständlich, denn er hatte alles verloren, was mit seiner Liebe zu tun hatte. Kana würde sich nie wieder an die Zeit erinnern, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Zwar wusste sie noch, wer er war, doch sie wusste nicht mehr, dass sie sich geliebt hatten. Hatori war sicherlich sehr, sehr einsam.  
  
Doch konnte Yuki ihn nicht verstehen. Das alles war allein Akitos Schuld. Warum hatte Hatori sich nicht gewehrt? Warum hatte er seine Liebe nicht verteidigt? Hatori hatte klein beigegeben, war noch nicht einmal böse darüber, dass er auf dem einen Auge nichts mehr sehen konnte. Er gab sich selbst die Schuld, anstatt sie bei dem eigentlichen Verursacher zu suchen.  
  
Nein, Hatoris Weg war nicht seiner. Yuki ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er würde sein Glück verteidigen. Akito hatte schon mehr als genug seiner üblen Launen an ihm ausgelassen. Niemand würde ihm Tohru wegnehmen. Jetzt, da sie sich endlich gefunden hatten, durfte niemand mehr sie trennen. Akito war zwar das Oberhaupt der Familie, aber er war auch nicht allmächtig. Es würde schon einen Weg geben, ihm zu entkommen.  
  
Doch würde Ablehnung und Vernichtung von Yukis Glück wirklich Akitos Reaktion sein? Vielleicht würde er auch völlig anders handeln. Immerhin lebte Tohru bei ihnen, kannte den Fluch, und Akito hatte nichts dagegen unternommen.  
  
Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln. Akitos Charakter war einfach uneinsehbar und sein Verhalten unvorhersehbar. Es könnte also sogar sein, dass er die Yukis Beziehung zu Tohru duldete.  
  
Wie sollte er nun vorgehen? Auf der einen Seite bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Akito so reagieren würde wie bei Hatori, auf der anderen Seite aber könnte er genauso gut gar nichts unternehmen wollen.  
  
Wenn Yuki und Tohru nun ihre Beziehung geheim hielten, wäre das wohl das Beste. So würden sie die Konfrontation mit dem Familienoberhaupt umgehen.  
  
Dass sie auch Shigure und Kyou hintergehen musste, gefiel Yuki zwar gar nicht, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern. Shigure würde sofort zu Akito gehen und ihm Bericht erstatten, und Kyou würde sich wahrscheinlich aus Versehen verraten.  
  
Wenn jetzt aber Akito erst nach langer Zeit erfahren würde, dass Tohru und Yuki hinter seinem Rücken eine Beziehung führten, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich noch wütender, als wenn sie es ihm sofort beichten würden. Das würde zu einer noch schlimmeren Reaktion führen. Vielleicht war das doch nicht der beste Weg.  
  
Frustriert über seine verzwickte Lage schlug Yuki auf sein Kissen ein. Aber alles Nachdenken führte zu nichts, und es war schon sehr spät. Doch wie sollte er Ruhe finden wenn sie seine Gedanken überschlugen und er keine Lösung für sein Problem fand?  
  
Was würde Tohru in seiner Situation tun? Sie würde die Sache langsam angehen lassen. Sich nicht zu viele Gedanken machen. Vielleicht war das die Lösung. Die Zeit würde eine Lösung bringen. War das der richtige Weg? Es war sicherlich nicht die beste Art, das Problem zu lösen, aber bis ihm etwas Besseres einfiel wäre das bestimmt das Beste.  
  
Es fasste also den Entschluss, abzuwarten. Abzuwarten, was die Zeit bringt. Sicherlich würde sich irgendwann eine akzeptable Lösung finden. Vorläufig sollten sie besser ein Geheimnis aus ihrer Liebe machen und abwarten, bis etwas passiert, oder ihnen eine Lösung einfiele.  
  
Er nahm sich vor, am nächsten Tag mit Tohru darüber zu reden. Sie würde es sicherlich verstehen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch noch eine Idee, was sie machen könnten.  
  
Beruhigt schob er seine Gedanken beiseite und dachte daran, wie er Tohru geküsst hatte. Und langsam kam der Schlaf über ihn.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Er hatte die ganze Nacht von ihr geträumt. Von ihren Augen, ihren Lippen, ihrem Körper, den er für einen kurzen Moment in den Armen gehalten hatte.  
  
Am liebsten wäre Yuki gar nicht aufgestanden, sondern hätte einfach nur weiter in seinem Bett gelegen und geträumt. Die Gelegenheiten, heute mit ihr alleine zu sein, würden nicht sehr zahlreich ausfallen. Hoffentlich würde er sich zurückhalten können, sie zu berühren.  
  
Der Duft von frischem Tee und Frühstück zog durchs Haus. Sein Magen gab ihm durch ein lautes Knurren zu verstehen, dass es Zeit war, aufzustehen. Also zog er sich an und ging die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.  
  
Sein Herz tat einen Sprung, als er sie wieder vor sich sah, sie, die jetzt die Seine war. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Herd, ihr Kopf leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Ihr schlanker Hals war sehr verlockend, und Yuki verspürte das Verlangen, ihn zu küssen. Doch jeden Moment konnte Baka neko die Treppe hinabkommen, also widerstand er der Versuchung.  
  
"Ohayoo, Honda-san!" begrüßte er sie laut. Sie drehte sich beim Klang seiner Stimme um und strahlte ihn an. Kurz lauschte er nach oben. Kyou war noch nicht auf dem Weg. Er trat zu Tohru und beugte sich hinunter: "Guten Morgen, Tohru-san, meine Liebste." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Sie kicherte. Sein Atem kitzelte sie. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Yuki- kun!" sagte sie leise.  
  
Yuki nahm einen Schritt Abstand bevor jemand durch die Tür treten konnte. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt ihren süßen kleinen Mund geküsst!  
  
Ihm fiel sein Entschluss von letzter Nacht wieder ein. "Tohru, ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig."  
  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Um was geht es denn?"  
  
"Um uns und ..."  
  
Polternde Schritte auf der Treppe ließen ihn verstummen. "Später."  
  
Die Tür wurde unsanft beiseite geschoben: "Ohayoo! Ist das Essen schon fertig?"  
  
Yuki wunderte sich immer wieder, wie ein so sanftes und leises Wesen wie eine Katze durch seinen Cousin Kyou verkörpert wurde.  
  
"Jetzt mach nicht so einen Lärm! Es ist noch so früh am Morgen, und du wirst noch früh genug was zu Beißen bekommen, Baka neko!"  
  
Die Nackenhaare der Katze stellten sich auf, er fing an zu fauchen. Jeden Moment würde er Yuki angreifen.  
  
"Das Essen ist fertig!" meldete die sanfte Stimme von Tohru. "Deck doch, bitte, schon mal den Tisch, Kyou-kun!"  
  
Kyou warf Yuki noch einen beleidigten Blick zu und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
"Ah, der Duft von Essen! Eigentlich hatte ich noch ein bisschen länger schlafen wollen, aber dieser Duft ist einfach unwiderstehlich! Das ist einer der großen Vorteile, wenn ein weibliches Wesen im Haus ist!" Shigure stand unter der Küchentür. "Ohayoo, alle zusammen!"  
  
Er kniete sich an den Tisch und machte sich über sein Frühstück her.  
  
"Itadakimasu!"  
  
Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Alles war wie immer, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Yuki innerlich glühte. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ab und zu einen verstohlenen Blick auf Tohru zu werfen. Wenn sich ihre Augen begegneten, wurde sie verlegen und schaute schnell wieder auf ihre Schüssel. Es war niedlich anzusehen, wie schnell sie rot wurde. Sein Herz glühte noch mehr vor lauter Liebe.  
  
"Yuki-kun, bekommst du eine Grippe? Dein Gesicht glüht so!" fragte Shigure besorgt.  
  
"Äh, was? Nein, nein, mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut! Das ist nur der heiße Tee." versuchte Yuki ihn zu beruhigen. Er war sich sicher, dass er gerade noch röter geworden war.  
  
"Bist du dir da sicher? Du weißt, dass eine Grippe nicht ungefährlich ist. Vielleicht solltest du lieber zu Hause bleiben." hakte Shigure weiter nach.  
  
"Nein, nein, mir geht es hervorragend! Ehrlich!" Yuki betete, dass Shigure endlich locker lassen würde. "Wenn du meinst. Na ja, die Arbeit ruft. Mit-chan will morgen drei neue Kapitel haben. Gochisoosama!" Er stand auf und schob die Tür auf. "Wenn ich schneller fertig werden sollte als geplant, dann bin ich heute Abend im Honke, um Hatori zu besuchen. Das könnte dann später werden. Viel Spaß in der Schule!" Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Wir sollten uns fertig machen, um zur Schule zu gehen," sagte Yuki als die Schritte sich von der Tür entfernten.  
  
"Hai!" Tohru stand auf und fing an, das Geschirr zusammenzuräumen.  
  
"Ich helfe dir!" Yuki schnappte sich ein paar Teller und ging in die Küche, um sie auf der Spüle abzustellen.  
  
Kyou verdrückte sich schnell. Mit Hausarbeit wollte er nichts zu tun haben.  
  
Yuki konnte sein Glück kaum fassen! Sie waren allein! Wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten, doch diese wollte er auskosten. Das Gespräch konnte noch warten; die Zeit war ohnehin zu knapp. Er nahm Tohru den Geschirrstapel ab, den sie auf den Händen trug. Schnell stellte er das Geschirr ab und drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine Hände ergriffen ihre. Ein riesiger Schwarm Schmetterlinge hatte in seinem Bauch ein Zuhause gefunden. Jetzt konnte er das tun, wozu er sich vorhin nicht getraut hatte: er küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken.  
  
"Yuki-kun... nicht! Was, wenn Kyou jetzt in die Küche kommt?" wehrte sie sich leise. - "Der kommt schon nicht. Es könnte ja sein, dass er dann beim Spülen helfen müsste!"  
  
Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Ihre Haut war so samtig und warm. Ihr Duft betörte ihn. Er konnte nicht aufhören, sie sacht zu küssen. Sie kicherte leise und ließ es geschehen. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Haut sanft wie der Schlag eines Schmetterlingsflügels. Sie duftete ganz leicht nach Blumen, was ihm fast den Verstand raubte.  
  
Sie genoss seine Küsse sichtlich mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
In der oberen Etage knallte eine Tür.  
  
Das brachte beide wieder zur Besinnung.  
  
"Yuki-kun, wir müssen uns beeilen, wir kommen sonst zu spät zur Schule!" sie schob ihn vorsichtig von sich. Doch er beugte sich noch einmal schnell hinunter und stahl sich einen Kuss von ihren Lippen. Dann ließ er sie los.  
  
"Aaaaahhh, wir haben ja noch nicht einmal angefangen zu spülen! Oh nein! Und der Tisch ist auch noch nicht fertig abgeräumt! Jetzt müssen wir uns aber wirklich sputen!" Tohru geriet in milde Panik.  
  
Wie ein Hurrikan machte sie sich über ihre vorher völlig in Vergessenheit geratenen Hausarbeiten her. Yuki beobachtete sie amüsiert. Helfen wollte er ihr lieber nicht. Seine Versuche, ihr zur Hand zu gehen hatten immer damit geendet, dass sie noch mehr Arbeit hatte. Entweder musste sie hinuntergefallenes Geschirr auffegen, oder sie musste ihn verbinden. Daher beließ er es lieber dabei, ihr zuzusehen. "Hey, wir müssen los!" ertönte die Stimme der Katze aus Flur.  
  
"Ittekimasu!" Zu dritt verließen sie das Haus und gingen den Waldweg zur Schule.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Eure Wellen sind heute völlig anders."  
  
Tohru, Uotani und Hanajima standen in einer Ecke des Klassenraumes zusammen.  
  
"Eeehhhhh?" Tohru verstand nicht so ganz, was Hana-chan damit meinen könnte.  
  
"Die Frequenzen, die ich von dir und Yuki empfange sind anders als normal. Vor allem Yukis sind nicht mehr abweisend. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"  
  
"Warum?" Tohru wusste immer noch nicht so genau, worum es ging.  
  
"Warum? Das frage ich dich!" Hanajima wurde ungeduldig.  
  
"Nun erzähl schon!" drängte Uotani, "Hast du ihm deine Liebe gestanden?"  
  
"Eeehhhhh? Was...? Wie...? Seit wann...? Woher...? Warum...?" stammelte Tohru, unfähig, ihre Überraschung in Worte zu fassen. Seit wann wussten die beiden davon? Sie merkte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Sicherlich war sie knallrot.  
  
"He, meinst du, wir hätten nichts gemerkt? Wir sind deine Freundinnen! Dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast, das wussten wir schon lange. Wir haben nur nichts gesagt, um dich nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Aber jetzt erzähl schon!" hakte Uotani nach.  
  
"Äh, ja, also, äh, gestern..." Tohru erzählte, was am vergangenen Tag vorgefallen war. Als sie geendet hatte, schauten ihre Freundinnen sie erfreut an.  
  
"Na, das ist ja ein schönes Happy End!"  
  
"Uo-chan, das war doch erst der Anfang! Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll! Das ist alles so neu! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich nun machen soll."  
  
"Ach, Tohru-kun, sei einfach du selbst. Mach es auf Tohru-kuns Weise. Dann wird alles gut." beruhigte sie Hanajima.  
  
"Danke euch beiden!" sie war froh, so liebe Freundinnen zu haben, auch wenn diese manchmal mehr zu wissen schienen als sie selbst.  
  
Den Rest des Schultages verbrachte sie mit wirklich wichtigen Dingen: Yuki zu beobachten. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Immer wieder wurde ihr Blick in seine Richtung gelenkt. Und manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als würde er sie auch ansehen.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Sollen wir zusammen nach Hause gehen?"  
  
Was für eine Frage! Natürlich wollte sie zusammen mit Yuki nach Hause gehen! Wenn Kyou nicht mitkam, dann könnten sie ja vielleicht sogar Händchen halten!  
  
"Hai! Das wäre sehr schön!" Tohru freute sich schon auf die Berührung seiner warmen Hand. "Oi! Ihr habt doch sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme." Kyou kam von der anderen Seite des Raumes auf sie zu.  
  
"Nein, nein." Tohru lächelte und hoffte, man würde ihr die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken können. Na ja, vielleicht nächstes Mal.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause war Kyou zwischen ihr und Yuki gegangen. Wie immer hatte Kyou sich über die Mädchen in ihrer Klasse aufgeregt, die ihn zahlreich umringten. Er hatte zwar viel dazugelernt, was den Umgang mit seinen Mitmenschen anging, aber so ganz hatte er sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Tohru mit Hausarbeiten und Lernen für die Schule. Kyou und Yuki gingen ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen nach, Shigure war anscheinend wirklich früher fertig geworden mit seinen Kapiteln und war verschwunden.  
  
Als sie sich abends erschöpft vor dem Fernseher niederließ diskutierten Kyou und Yuki gerade über das bevorstehende Sportfest an der Schule. Kyou war überglücklich, dass er noch einmal eine Chance bekommen sollte, sich mit Yuki messen zu können.  
  
"Diesmal werde ich dich schlagen! Ich werde es endlich schaffen! Das wird mein Sieg über die verdammte Maus!" Kyou wurde immer lauter.  
  
"Hai, hai. Wie du meinst. Jetzt sei doch endlich ruhig, ich möchte gerne den Film sehen." versuchte Yuki ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und wendete sich dem Fernseher zu.  
  
"Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um endlich besser zu sein als du! Und es wird mir gelingen!"  
  
Tohru seufzte. Es war doch immer dasselbe. Jedes Mal, wenn Kyou sich mit Yuki messen wollte, verlor er. Aber er wollte sich nicht damit abfinden und versuchte es immer und immer wieder.  
  
Sie versuchte, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, aber Yukis Nähe machte sie etwas nervös. Sie wollte ihn wieder ganz nah bei sich spüren, ihn berühren und sich berühren lassen. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis sie wieder einmal allein waren? Sie freute sich darauf und nahm sich vor, nicht zu traurig darüber zu sein, dass diese Gelegenheiten rar waren. Immerhin konnte sie ihn jeden Tag sehen und mit ihm reden, auch wenn es nicht unter vier Augen war.  
  
Sie lehnte sich zurück, die Augen auf dem Fernseher, die Gedanken aber bei Yuki, der so dicht bei ihr und dennoch momentan unerreichbar war.  
  
Eine leichte Berührung an ihrer Hand ließ sie hochfahren. Was war das? Erschrocken schaute sie sich um und sah in Yukis warme Augen. Er lächelte und nickte in Kyous Richtung. Da lag die Katze auf dem Boden und war fest eingeschlafen. Yuki kicherte leise. "Er war so davon erfasst, wie er mich beim Sportfest besiegen könnte, dass er irgendwann eingeschlafen ist."  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung kam ein kurzes Schnarchen aus Kyous Richtung. Tohru musste auch kichern. Wenn Kyou schlief sah er aus wie ein Engel. Kawaii!  
  
Sie richtete ihre Augen zurück auf Yuki. Der sah sie ernst an.  
  
"Ich habe den ganzen Tag auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, mit dir allein zu sein! Endlich! Ich habe etwas wirklich Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen. Es geht um uns und unsere Zukunft. Ich habe letzte Nacht lange überlegt, wie wir uns den anderen gegenüber verhalten sollen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Akito unsere Liebe beurteilen wird, und ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall, dass wir so enden wie Hatori und Kana. Ich habe wirklich Angst vor Akito und will nicht, dass er uns auseinanderreißt. Letztendlich bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir unsere Liebe geheim halten, um eine vorzeitige Konfrontation zu vermeiden. Es ist zwar sehr schade, dass wir auch so weit vom Honke entfernt nicht frei leben können, aber Shigure würde sicherlich zu Akito gehen, wenn er herausfindet, dass wir zusammen sind. Vielleicht wird die Zeit eine Lösung bringen."  
  
Tohru dachte eine kurze Zeit über das nach, was Yuki gesagt hatte. Es war vielleicht wirklich das Beste so. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was Hanajima gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ja, ich denke, das ist gut so. Wir sollten einfach kleine Schritte gehen. Die Zeit wird zeigen, wie der nächste Schritt aussehen soll."  
  
"Danke für dein Verständnis, Tohru-san." Yuki sah sie dankbar an. "Ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Yuki-kun!"  
  
Tohru verspürte wieder diese Wärme in ihrem Körper.  
  
Sein Gesicht näherte sich langsam dem Ihren. In freudiger Erwartung kam sie ihm entgegen. Gleich würden sich ihre Lippen treffen! Tohru schloss die Augen.  
  
Sie spürte seine Lippen sanft auf den ihren. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Ja, darauf hatte sie auch den ganzen Tag gewartet. Sie öffnete ihren Mund leicht und ließ seine Zunge ein. Es kribbelte angenehm am ganzen Körper, als sich ihre Zungen begegneten. Er schmeckte ein wenig nach Erdbeeren. Sie liebte Erdbeeren.  
  
Yuki zog sie näher zu sich. Ihre Zungen tanzten umeinander, verhakten sich, spielten miteinender. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass das so schön sein könnte. Ameisen liefen durch ihren Körper. Sie entfernte sich ein wenig von seinem Gesicht, um mit ihrer Zunge leicht die Konturen seiner Lippen zu umfahren. Yuki entfuhr ein Seufzer. Sie ließ ihre Zungenspitze mit seiner zusammentreffen, nur um sie ihm wieder zu entziehen. Ihre Zunge zeichnete seinen Mund nach, seine Zunge folgte ihr. Sie spielte mit ihm, und er spielte mit ihr. Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder. Der Druck auf ihre Lippen erhöhte sich, seine Zunge wurde fordernder. Er zog sie noch näher zu sich. Seine Hand legte sich leicht wie eine Feder auf ihren Rücken und bewegte sich ganz langsam nach vorne. Sein Atem ging immer schneller, seine Hand hatte fast ihre Brust erreicht. Oh nein, das war noch zu früh! Das ging ihr ein wenig zu schnell!  
  
Leicht schob sie Yuki von sich: "Nein."  
  
"Du hast Recht. Das war zu schnell." Hatte er ihre Gedanken gelesen? Sie war froh, dass er Verständnis zeigte. Trotzdem wurde sie rot, als er sie ansah. Es war für sie sehr aufregend gewesen, ihn noch einmal zu küssen.  
  
"Yuki-kun, ich liebe dich!" Immer noch etwas atemlos von ihrem Kuss lächelte sie ihn an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch!" antwortete Yuki.  
  
"Es ist schon spät, ich gehe jetzt besser ins Bett. Gute Nacht!" Tohru stand auf und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. Sie drehte sich um und ging zu Yuki. Schnell beugte sie sich hinunter und diesmal war sie es, die sich einen Kuss von seinen Lippen stahl.  
  
Sie lächelte still über seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck und ging wieder zur Tür. "Gute Nacht, Yuki-kun!"  
  
  
  
Nächstes Mal: Erste Schritte  
  
Hat Shigure überhaupt keinen Anstand? Wie kann er nur drei Teenager über ein ganzes Wochenende allein zu Hause lassen? Drei? Nein, zwei! Kyou wollte doch im Dojo bleiben! Und was jetzt? 


	3. Erste Schritte

Hinweis: Diese Arbeit darf nicht, in welcher Form auch immer, für kommerzielle Zwecke benutzt werden. Ich habe keine Autorisation von Takaya Natsuki oder Hana to Yume Comics. Es dient nur dem Zweck, von anderen Personen gelesen zu werden.  
  
Vorwort des Autors: Oh! Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass sich jemand die deutsche Version durchliest. Die einzige Kritik war nämlich von meiner Schwester. Daher habe ich auch nach dem 2. Kapitel nicht mehr weitergeschrieben (das heißt, ich habe die deutschen Texte nur noch als Übersetzungsgrundlage für die englische Version benutzt). Aber anscheinend liest ja noch jemand diese Version, also hier nur für dich: der Rest der Geschichte auf Deutsch (allerdings in der Rohfassung, da das keiner Korrektur liest. Für Angebote wäre ich aber sehr dankbar!) Genug der Rede: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!  
  
Wertung: ab 16 (variiert je nach Kapitel)  
  
  
  
III: Erste Schritte  
  
"Eeehhhhh? Du bleibst das ganze Wochenende weg? Warum das denn?" Tohru war überrascht. Mehr als einen Tag war Shigure bisher nie dem Haus ferngeblieben.  
  
"Wir wollen einfach noch mal einen draufmachen. Wie in alten Zeiten. Hatori, Ayame und ich. Und viele, viele hübsche Mädchen. So simpel ist das." Leise vor sich hinsummend packte Shigure die letzten Sachen in seine Reisetasche.  
  
"He, du kannst doch nicht drei Teenager einfach alleine zu Hause lassen!" beschwerte sich Yuki. "Hast du denn überhaupt keinen Anstand?"  
  
"Wieso drei? Kyou wollte dieses Wochenende im Dojo bleiben. Also bleibt nur noch ihr beide übrig. Ihr entschuldigt mich, da ist Hatoris Auto schon. Viel Spaß, ihr zwei! Bis Sonntag Abend" Er verschwand durch die Tür.  
  
"Was? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Was soll das?" brüllte Yuki ihm nach, doch Shigure winkte nur, über das ganze Gesicht lachend.  
  
"Dieser Mistkerl! Und jetzt?" wandte er sich an Tohru.  
  
"Ähm, ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist, mit mir allein zu sein, dann frage ich Hana-chan, ob ich über dieses Wochenende..."  
  
"Was redest du denn da?" fiel Yuki ihr ins Wort. "Natürlich ist es mir nicht unangenehm, mit dir allein zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil! Wir waren schon so lange nicht mehr allein!"  
  
Das stimmte. Viel Zeit war vergangen seit dem Tag am See. Der Sommer war vorbei, die Blätter fielen von den Bäumen, und es wurde langsam kalt.  
  
Zwar hatte es Momente gegeben, wo sie ungestört waren, aber leider nicht so zahlreich und lang wie sie es sich gewünscht hätten. Und jetzt das: ein ganzes Wochenende auf einmal.  
  
Yuki schloss die Haustür. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das verlassene Wohnzimmer und setzten sich.  
  
Verlegenes Schweigen machte sich breit. Tohru wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Auf einmal war es ihr furchtbar peinlich, dass sonst niemand im Haus war. Es war so ungewohnt.  
  
Normalerweise mussten sie immer damit rechnen, das plötzlich die Tür aufgeschoben wurde und jemand ins Zimmer kam. Das hier war so anders. Anders als verschämte Küsse, wenn sie sich heimlich auf dem Dach der Schule trafen (mit Rückendeckung von Hana-chan und Uo-chan, die Kyou ablenkten). Anders als Händchen halten in Yukis kleinem Garten. Anders als Gute-Nacht- Küsse, wenn Kyou wieder einmal vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war. So erschreckend anders und neu. Und doch irgendwie aufregend. Sie konnte die Stille nicht länger ertragen und stand auf.  
  
"Ich mache uns was zu Essen."  
  
Doch Yuki hielt sie zurück. "Nein, bleib hier!"  
  
Er fasste ihre Hand und zog sie auf den Boden zurück.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass das hier eine etwas merkwürdige Situation ist. Aber du solltest wissen, dass ich dich liebe. Und ich werde dich zu nichts drängen. Es wird nichts passieren, was du nicht willst. Vertrau mir!" Dankbar blickte sie in seine purpurfarbenen Augen. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz. Er war immer so lieb und so rücksichtsvoll ihr gegenüber. Es war wirklich wundervoll, so einen Freund zu haben.  
  
Als er nun Anstalten machte, sie zu küssen, ließ sie es geschehen und genoss es. Sie genoss die Stille im Haus, die langersehnte Zweisamkeit, Yukis Nähe, seinen Duft, seine Wärme. Sie war einfach glücklich. Mit geschlossenen Augen vergaß sie die ganze Welt um sich herum. Es waren nur noch Yuki und sie, vereint im Kuss, der Ewigkeiten zu dauern schien. Oder war es doch nur eine Sekunde gewesen? Sie hatte völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren, war versunken in ihrem Kuss, hatte sich von den Wellen der Glückseligkeit umspülen lassen. Konnte es noch schöner werden? Sie seufzte wohlig.  
  
Als sich schließlich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten waren beide völlig atemlos.  
  
Wenn jetzt jemand zur Türe hineingekommen wäre, dann wäre alles aufgeflogen. Tohru stellte sich Kyous verdutzten Gesichtausdruck vor, wenn er sie beide erwischt hätte. Sie kicherte.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Yuki.  
  
"Ach, nichts. Soll ich nicht doch etwas zu Essen machen?"  
  
"Ja, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leisten darf, und wenn Shigure etwas Essbares im Haus gelassen hat. Einfach wegzufahren, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob wir verhungern, das sieht ihm nämlich ähnlich."  
  
"Ja, das stimmt," kicherte Tohru.  
  
Yukis Sorgen waren unberechtigt: der Kühlschrank war zum Bersten gefüllt.  
  
Als sie mit Kochen fertig war, half Yuki ihr, den Tisch zu decken.  
  
Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und aßen. Es war genau wie damals, als sie gerade ins Sohma-Haus eingezogen war. Nur sie beide. Und doch war es anders. Damals war er ihr Prinz gewesen, heute war er IHR Prinz, und sie konnte immer noch den Druck seiner Lippen auf ihrem Mund spüren. Sie schloss die Augen und lächelte glücklich.  
  
Das war Yuki nicht entgangen, und er sah er sie fragend an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, und ich bin sehr glücklich," erklärte sie ihm.  
  
"Ich bin auch sehr glücklich mit dir, Tohru-san." lächelte er zurück.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Tohru gähnte und reckte sich. Es war spät geworden gestern Abend. Sie sah auf die Uhr: schon halb elf! Warum hatte Yuki sie nicht geweckt?  
  
Schnell stand sie auf und zog sich an. Als sie in die Küche kam stand Yuki vor dem Herd und fummelte leise vor sich hinfluchend an den Schaltern herum. Auf dem Herd stand der Wasserkessel.  
  
"Ohayoo, Yuki-kun!" begrüßte sie ihn.  
  
Beim Klang ihrer Stimme drehte er sich um und schaute sie zerknirscht an.  
  
"Ohayoo. Ich wollte eigentlich Tee machen, wo ich schon nicht kochen kann. Jetzt probiere ich schon seit einer halben Stunde, aber dieser blöde Herd will nicht angehen."  
  
"Oh, das ist aber lieb von dir! Lass mich dir helfen!" Sie ging zum Herd, drehte den Knopf für die Gasflamme und drückte ihn kurz. Es klickte leise, und kleine Flammen schlugen aus dem Brenner.  
  
"Ich bin einfach für nichts zu gebrauchen." verärgert über seine zwei linken Hände setzte er den Teekessel auf die Flammen.  
  
Er sah so niedlich aus, wie er da stand und sich über sich selbst ärgerte, dass Tohru ihn einfach küssen musste. "Natürlich bist du für etwas zu gebrauchen, Yuki-kun! Zum Küssen zum Beispiel!" Sie konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von seinen Küssen. Seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren, ihn zu schmecken, mit seiner Zunge zu spielen... Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass man davon süchtig werden konnte.  
  
Schon gestern Abend hatten sie dies ausgiebig genossen. Sie hatten sich einen Film angesehen, den Tohru eigentlich alleine sehen wollte, weil es ein alter Liebesfilm war. Aber Yuki hatte darauf bestanden, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Also hatten sie es sich zu zweit bequem gemacht. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt, und sie hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Und bald war der Film gar nicht mehr so wichtig gewesen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch Yukis Nähe in Anspruch genommen. Es war so schön, einen ganzen Abend allein mit ihm zu sein!  
  
Seine Nähe gab ihr Sicherheit, ihm konnte sie vertrauen. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und keine übereilten Annäherungsversuche unternommen. So hatten sie den gesamten Film hindurch nur miteinander gekuschelt. Tohru war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Denn so ganz angenehm war ihr die Situation immer noch nicht gewesen. Doch gestern Abend hatte gezeigt, dass er die Lage nicht ausnutzen wollte. Um so mehr hatte sie seinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss genießen können, der zum ersten Mal nicht von Kyous Schnarchen gestört wurde.  
  
Nun hatte sie einen ganzen Tag mit ihm vor sich. Einen ganzen Tag konnten sie ihre Liebe leben, ohne damit rechnen zu müssen, entdeckt zu werden. Ein ganzer Tag nur sie beide...  
  
Sie genoss seine Wärme, seine Lippen auf den Ihren, seine Berührung...  
  
Das Pfeifen des Teekessels holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass soviel Zeit vergangen war. Schnell setzte sie den Tee auf und fing an, Essen vorzubereiten. "Wir hatten zwar kein Frühstück, und fürs Mittagessen ist es noch zu früh, aber ich mache uns jetzt ein Brunch. Bist du damit einverstanden?"  
  
"Natürlich! Alles, was du kochst schmeckt hervorragend!"  
  
Wie immer leistete Yuki ihr beim Kochen Gesellschaft. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, nur für den Liebsten Essen zu kochen. Und das sie dabei nicht allein sein musste machte es noch schöner. Sie fing an, vor sich hinzusummen. Hausarbeit machte ihr Spaß, besonders, wenn sie andere damit erfreuen konnte.  
  
Mitten im Brunch klingelte das Telefon. Yuki nahm den Hörer ab. "Moshimoshi? - Ja, sie ist hier. Einen Moment." Er kam ins Zimmer: "Für dich, Tohru-san." Fragend sah sie ihn an. Wer konnte das sein? Samstags? Und er hatte sie Tohru-san genannt. Also konnte es kein Sohma sein.  
  
"Moshimoshi?" - "Hallo, hier ist Uotani. Ich habe eine ganz dringende Bitte an dich: ich möchte mein Appartement renovieren, aber ich bin nicht so sicher, in was für Farben ich die Wände streichen soll. Könntest du mir helfen, die Farben auszusuchen? Bitte!" - Was war das denn für eine Frage? Bisher hatte Uotani nie den Eindruck gemacht, kein Farbgefühl zu haben. Und warum ausgerechnet heute? Tohru wurde ein bisschen sauer. Eigentlich hatte sie doch den ganzen Tag mit Yuki verbringen wollen. Aber Uotani war so eine gute Freundin und immer für sie da. Also konnte sie ihr die Bitte schlecht abschlagen. "Ja, ich komme. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg zu dir." Sie hoffte, dass man ihr die Enttäuschung nicht hatte anmerken können. - "Toll, dann also bis gleich! Tschüß!"  
  
Mit trauriger Mine setzte sie sich wieder zu Yuki.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Ach, eigentlich hatte ich mich schon so sehr auf den Tag alleine mit dir gefreut, aber Uo-chan sagt, sie braucht meine Hilfe. Und ich habe gesagt, ich käme gleich zu ihr." - "Ist das so?" Irrte sie sich, oder klang er nicht so enttäuscht wie sie erwartet hatte? Egal, vielleicht habe sie sich das auch nur eingebildet.  
  
Schnell aß sie auf und machte sich fertig zu gehen. "Ich spüle, wenn ich zurückkomme!"  
  
"Bis später!" Yuki gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Er atmete auf, als sie endlich durch die Tür verschwunden war. Den ganzen Morgen hatte er damit verbracht, zu organisieren. Er hatte mit Uotani und Hanajima telefoniert und sie für seinen Plan gewinnen können.  
  
Nun hatte Uotani Tohru unter einem fadenscheinigen Grund aus dem Haus gelockt. Kurz darauf klingelte es an der Haustür. Yuki öffnete. Dort stand Hanajima mit einer großen Einkaufstüte auf dem Arm.  
  
"Danke, dass du kommen konntest. Komm herein!" grüßte Yuki sie.  
  
"Ist doch selbstverständlich! Tohru wird sicherlich sehr überrascht sein! Aber nun lass uns loslegen. Wir haben schließlich nur begrenzt Zeit."  
  
Yuki bereitete das Wohnzimmer vor, während Hanajima sich um die Küche kümmerte. Bald zog der Geruch von leckerem Essen durchs Haus.  
  
Zwei Stunden später verabschiedete sich Hanajima von Yuki. "Falls du noch etwas ganz Spezielles für den Nachtisch brauchst, da liegt noch etwas in der Einkaufstüte. Einen wundervollen Abend wünsche ich euch beiden. Lasst euch von den Wellen schaukeln. Sayonara."  
  
Mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht stand Yuki im Hauseingang und wunderte sich, was sie da wohl mit gemeint haben könnte. Also ging er erst einmal in die Küche und spähte in die Einkaufstüte. Da war kein Nachtisch. Nur auf dem Boden lagen ein paar kleine Päckchen aus Silberpapier. Er fischte eines aus der Tüte und sah es sich näher an. In großen Buchstaben war das Wort LONDON auf der Packung abgedruckt. Hm, was könnte das wohl sein. Klein... quadratisch... mit einem runden Ding in der Mitte... Ein Verdacht stieg in ihm auf. Oh nein! Er ließ das Päckchen fallen, als hätte er sich daran verbrand. Was Hanajima sich wohl wieder gedacht hatte! Dieses Mädchen war einfach unheimlich. Diese Dinger mussten verschwinden, bevor Tohru wiederkam! Er schnappte sich die Tüte und rannte die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Dort versteckte er sie unter seinem Futon. Erleichtert ging er wieder hinunter.  
  
Sie musste jeden Augenblick wieder da sein.  
  
Er warf einen letzten kritischen ins Wohnzimmer: war alles da? Hatte er nichts vergessen? Im Geist ging er seine Checkliste durch: Geschirr? Gedeckt. Rosen? In der Vase auf dem Tisch. Kerzen? Fertig zum Anzünden. Rosenblätter? Im Raum verteilt. Teelichte? Bereits angezündet in allen Ecken. Essen? In der Küche, fertig zum Servieren. Geschenk? In seiner Hosentasche.  
  
Sie konnte kommen. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, dann hatte Hanajima jetzt bei Uotani angerufen und somit das Stichwort gegeben, dass Tohru wieder nach Hause kommen konnte. Sie konnte wirklich dankbar sein für solche Freundinnen. Wer würde schon anstelle des Freundes der besten Freundin kochen, nur weil der zu ungeschickt war, auch nur Wasser aufzusetzen?  
  
"Tadaima!" Tohrus süße Stimme klang lieblich in seinem Ohr. Schnell zündete er die Kerzen auf dem Tisch an.  
  
"Schön, dass du wieder da bist! Hast du Uotani helfen können?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt meine Hilfe brauchte. Als wir nach zwei Stunden immer noch keine Farbe gefunden hatten, die ihr gefiel, da hat sie gesagt, dass sie ihr Appartement vielleicht doch nicht renovieren will. Entschuldige, dass ich dich habe warten lassen!" Schnell zog sie sich die Schuhe aus.  
  
Yuki wartete geduldig. Innerlich freute er sich schon auf ihr Gesicht, wenn er sie ins Wohnzimmer führte. Sie wird sicherlich sehr überrascht sein.  
  
"Hm? Ist irgendetwas? Du grinst so komisch!"  
  
Er hatte vergessen, sein Pokerface aufzusetzen. "Nein, nein. Ich freue mich nur, dass du wieder da bist!"  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zum Wohnzimmer. Langsam schob er die Tür auf und sah sie an.  
  
Da war er, der Gesichtsausdruck: Erstaunen und Überraschung. Er würde alles geben, um dies zu sehen. Sie ließ ihre Augen durch das Wohnzimmer wandern.  
  
Er hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Auch wenn er für manche Sachen zu ungeschickt war, so hatte er dies wirklich gut hinbekommen: Der Boden war mit Rosenblättern bestreut, in den Ecken des Raumes standen Teelichter, die ein warmes Licht verbreiteten. Der Tisch war festlich gedeckt mit zwei Rosen in einer langhalsigen Vase in der Mitte und Kerzen an den Seiten.  
  
Yuki führte sie langsam in den Raum zu ihrem Platz. Tohru hatte immer noch kein Wort gesagt, doch ihr Gesicht sprach Bände.  
  
"Entschuldige mich für einen Moment," sagte Yuki und verschwand in die Küche. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit dampfenden Schüsseln zurück. Er stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und setzte sich gegenüber von Tohru auf den Boden.  
  
"Warum...? Ist das für mich?" Tohru hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden.  
  
"Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Für deine Liebe, für dein Verständnis. Ich möchte dir Danke sagen dafür, dass du bei mir bist. Und ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich mich deiner Freundin bedient habe, um dich aus dem Haus zu locken. Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Aber dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen! Das hier ist einfach wundervoll! Ein Dankeschön? Wofür? Ich bin doch sowieso immer hier! Und du liebst mich doch auch, eigentlich müsste ich mich bei dir bedanken! Danke für diese schöne Überraschung, Yuki-kun!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Tohru," sagte er ernst und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Und ich weiß, dass es nicht immer einfach ist mit mir. Wir können uns nicht benehmen wie ein normales Paar. Auch können wir uns nicht verabreden und einfach zu zweit ins Kino gehen, oder irgendetwas anderes machen, weil ständig Kyou mit dabei ist. Wir müssen unsere Liebe verstecken, weil ich nicht möchte, dass mit uns das gleiche geschieht wie mit Kana und Hatori damals. Aber ich will nicht, dass du es eines Tages bereuen wirst, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Niemals. Deshalb will ich dir zeigen, wie groß meine Liebe zu dir ist."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch sehr, Yuki. Und du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Ich werde immer bei dir sein!" antwortete sie.  
  
"Danke. Aber jetzt lass uns essen. Hanajima hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben, da sollten wir nicht alles kalt werden lassen. Itadakimasu!"  
  
Er war erstaunt, wie einfach ihm die Worte von den Lippen gekommen waren. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er darüber gegrübelt, was er sagen könnte, wie er seine Gefühle am Besten in Worte fassen könnte.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er großen Hunger gehabt, aber jetzt brachte er keinen Bissen hinunter. Er musste sie die ganze Zeit ansehen. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde immer bei ihm sein. War das wahr? Sicherlich, denn im Lügen war Tohru sehr schlecht. Ihre Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er würde sie nie verlieren. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte er, wie der Druck, den er sich selbst auferlegt hatte, von seinem Herzen wich. Eine wohltuende Ruhe strömte durch seinen Körper. ... nie verlieren... immer bei dir... Rundum glücklich war wohl die treffendste Beschreibung für seinen Gefühlszustand. Bald würde er platzen vor lauter Glück.  
  
Er spürte, wie sich ein Lachen in seinem Hals aufstaute. Bald würde es unmöglich sein, es zurückzuhalten. Diese Lachen würde all seine Gefühle enthalten: Freude, Glück, Zufriedenheit, Liebe, ... Er konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten. Also öffnete er den Mund und lachte. Er lachte mit seinem ganzen Herzen. Ihm war, als würde er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben lachen. Und irgendwie war es ja auch so. Er lachte und lachte und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Er war so glücklich! Endlich konnte er glücklich sein, weil er auch andere glücklich machte. Das freute ihn so sehr, dass er noch mehr lachen musste.  
  
Tohru sah ihn zuerst fragend und dann besorgt an. Sie wunderte sich, was an dieser Situation so lustig gewesen war. Aber Yuki war nicht imstande, etwas zu erklären, weil er nicht aufhören konnte, zu lachen. Doch weil sie ihn noch nie so lachen gehört hatte, und er sich sehr glücklich anhörte, stimmte sich nach kurzer Zeit in sein Lachen ein. So lachten sie gemeinsam, bis sie nach Atem ringend auf dem Boden lagen. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Yuki sich vollends beruhigt hatte.  
  
"Entschuldige, Tohru-san. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal so glücklich, dass ich dieses Gefühl einfach nicht in mir behalten konnte. Es wollte aus mir hinaus, und das Lachen war der einzige Weg, nicht zu platzen. Tohru-san, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich! Aber jetzt sollte ich wirklich auch etwas essen, sonst wache ich heute Nacht vor lauter Hunger auf."  
  
Er machte sich über seinen Teller her. Und in seiner Hosentasche spürte er den leichten Druck des Päckchens, das er ihr später überreichen wollte...  
  
***************************************************  
  
Es war ein wundervoller Abend. Sie hätte es sich nie träumen lassen, einmal so überrascht zu werden. So romantisch! Mit Kerzen, Rosen, Essen! Zwar hatte er sie ein bisschen mit seinem plötzlichen Lachkrampf etwas irritiert, aber sie hatte gespürt, dass er nicht über sie lachte. Sein Lachen hatte sich angehört, als wenn es seit Jahren in ihm geschlafen hätte, nur um irgendwann laut das Tageslicht zu erblicken.  
  
Sie sah ihm beim Essen zu und wunderte sich ein bisschen, wie er wohl auf die Idee zu diesem romantischen Dinner gekommen war. Und ihre Freundinnen hatte er auch für seinen Plan gewinnen können. Aber eigentlich war es auch egal. Es war eine wundervolle Art, sich für etwas zu bedanken, das in ihren Augen selbstverständlich war.  
  
Als er fertig war mit Essen sah er sie an.  
  
"Tohru, da ist noch etwas. Das Essen war noch nicht alles."  
  
Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Darauf lag ein kleines, in silbriges Papier gehülltes Päckchen.  
  
"Das ist für dich."  
  
Tohru nahm es und wickelte es vorsichtig aus dem Papier. Darin war eine grüne Schachtel. Langsam öffnete sie den Deckel. Darin lag... Sie konnte einen Ausruf des Erstaunens kaum zurückhalten. Darin lag eine feine, silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger. Der Anhänger war ein kunstvoll stilisiertes Herz, das man nur auf den zweiten Blick als ein solches erkennen konnte. Sie hob es hoch, um es besser sehen zu können. Es war einfach wunderschön! Sie drehte es hin und her, und bei eingehender Betrachtung fiel ein winzigkleines Schriftzeichen auf der Rückseite auf. Es war das Zeichen für 'nezumi' - Maus.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend war sie sprachlos. Mit großen Augen sah sie Yuki an.  
  
"Gefällt es dir?"  
  
"Ja, es ist wundervoll! Yuki-kun, es ist wirklich sehr, sehr schön. Bist du dir sicher, dass ich so etwas tragen kann?"  
  
"Natürlich kannst du das. Außerdem ist es nur halb so schön wie du, Tohru- san."  
  
"Danke Yuki-kun! Du bist einfach viel zu gut zu mir!"  
  
Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.  
  
Puff.  
  
"Oh nein! Das wollte ich nicht! Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid! Gomen nasai!!!!!"  
  
Sie nahm ihn auf die Hand. Es war ihr furchtbar unangenehm, dass sie wieder einmal den Fluch vergessen hatte. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ist nicht so schlimm. Aber es freut mich, dass dir die Kette so sehr gefällt. Darf ich dir nachher helfen, sie wieder anzulegen?"  
  
"Natürlich!" Sie küsste sanft seine kleine Schnauze. Seine Barthaare kitzelten ein wenig.  
  
Puff.  
  
Die Barthaare hörten auf, zu kitzeln. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf den Ihren. Ihr erster Kuss heute Abend! Er schmeckte noch leicht nach Essen. Seine Zunge begehrte Einlass in ihren Mund, und sie gewährte ihn. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen. Sie spielte mit seiner Zunge und rückte näher an ihn heran. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern - und zuckte zurück. Nackte Haut... nackt...  
  
"Aaahhh! Gomen nasai! Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass du dich gerade erst zurückverwandelt hattest! Gomen, gomen!!" Sofort drehte sie sich um, rot wie eine reife Tomate. Es war ihr furchtbar peinlich. Am liebsten wäre sie im Boden versunken. Zwar war sie es mittlerweile gewöhnt, dass sich die Sohmas nach einiger Zeit als Tier wieder ihre - nackte - menschliche Form annahmen, aber diesmal war irgendetwas anders gewesen. Was war es nur?  
  
Ihr Körper klingelte. War es, weil sie ihn berührt hatte? Es war zwar nur kurz gewesen, aber sie hatte seine nackte Haut gespürt, die sehr weich und warm war. Aber das war es nicht gewesen. Oh ja, es war kein Rauch mehr da gewesen, der den unteren Teil des Körpers sonst verdeckte. Sie hatte mehr von ihm gesehen als sonst. Und da war auch dieses DING gewesen! Sie merkte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Und durch die Scham hindurch merkte sie noch etwas anderes. Was war das nur? Ein warmes Gefühl im unteren Teil ihres Bauches, das sie vorher noch nie gespürt hatte.  
  
"Tohru-san, du kannst dich wieder umdrehen. Ich bin angezogen."  
  
"Gomen nasai! Ich hatte total vergessen..."  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wirklich nicht. Soll ich dir jetzt die Kette umlegen?"  
  
Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er bemerkt hatte, dass sie so viel von ihm nackt gesehen hatte. Es war sicherlich besser, ihn das auch nicht wissen zu lassen.  
  
"Ja, bitte!" Sie gab ihm den Schmuck und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, damit er sie besser erreichen konnte. Leicht legte sich das Kettchen auf ihre Haut. Yuki fummelte eine Weile an dem Verschluss herum, bis er ihn endlich geschlossen hatte.  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn an. Sie war erfüllt von ihrer Liebe zu ihm. Doch jetzt hatte sich noch etwas anderes mit in dieses Gefühl geschlichen. Sie wollte nichts sehnlicher als ihn wieder zu berühren. Nicht so wie sonst. Sie wollte seine nackte Haut spüren. Seine weiche, warme Haut.  
  
Er nahm ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich. Sein Kopf beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder. Da war es wieder, dieses warme Gefühl, mit dem sie nicht anzufangen wusste. Der Drang, seine Haut zu berühren wurde so stark, dass sie ihm nachgab. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Hand zum unteren Saum seines Hemdes wandern. Da er keine Anstalten machte, sie daran zu hindern, ließ sie ihre Hand langsam unter den Stoff gleiten. Seine Haut war wunderbar weich und warm. Sie streichelte ihn sacht. Er stöhnte leise unter ihrer Berührung und löste ihren Kuss. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er ihr sanft durchs Haar.  
  
"Tohru... Ich muss mich setzten, sonst falle ich gleich in Ohnmacht!"  
  
Sie kicherte verlegen.  
  
Sie ließen sich auf dem Boden nieder. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Tohru bemerkte den Ausdruck in seinem Blick und zerfloss wie Butter in der Sonne. Kein Mensch auf dieser Erde hatte sie je so angesehen wie Yuki. So voller Liebe, voller Wärme, voller Zärtlichkeit und voller Glück. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich so schwach wie ein kleines Kind. Sie brauchte ihn! Sie brauchte seine Nähe, seine Wärme, seinen Schutz. Sie wollte nie wieder ohne ihn sein. Nie wieder!  
  
"Yuki, ich liebe dich mehr, als ich jemals einen Menschen geliebt habe! Geh nie wieder fort von mir!"  
  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht," antwortete Yuki und zog ihr Gesicht sanft näher zu sich.  
  
Ihre Lippen berührten sich, zuerst ganz zart, dann mit zunehmendem Druck. Er kraulte ihren Nacken. Tohru spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch. Das Verlangen, ihn zu streicheln, wurde stärker und sie gab ihm nach. Vorsichtig schob sie eine Hand unter sein Hemd und berührte seine nackte Haut. Ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper. Sie war elektrisiert, wie unter Strom. Ihre Handflächen vibrierten.  
  
Eine warme Berührung auf ihrer Haut. Yuki hatte den Mut gefunden, es ihr gleich zu tun und streichelte ihren Rücken. Seine Liebkosung war so warm und so sanft, als wäre ihr ein Blatt auf den Rücken gefallen. Und doch erfüllte es sie mit einem bisher unbekannten Wohlgefühl.  
  
Sie rückte noch näher an ihn heran. Darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu umarmen, ließ sie ihre Hände sanft auf Yukis Bauch gleiten. Wie weich seine Haut doch war! Unter ihrer Berührung spürte sie seine Muskeln beben. Er war so warm, so weich und so stark! Sie wollte mehr davon, seinen Körper an ihrem spüren! Seine nackte Haut auf ihrer...  
  
Ihre Hände bewegten sich an der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes entlang. Er saß vollkommen bewegungslos vor ihr. Langsam öffnete sie den untersten Knopf. Yuki gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, rührte sich aber nicht. Sie knöpfte bedächtig einen Knopf nach dem anderen auf, bis das Hemd ganz geöffnet war. Vorsichtig berührte sie die helle Haut an seinem Bauch. Diesmal konnte sie die Muskeln nicht nur spüren, sondern auch sehen. Dank seines Kampfsporttrainings war sein Bauch völlig flach.  
  
Neugierig erkundete sie das frisch entdeckte Territorium. Sie ließ ihre Finger zwischen seinen Muskeln hin und herstreifen, strich mit der flachen Hand sanft darüber, um jeden Hügel, jede Ausbuchtung kennen zu lernen. Sie konnte gar nicht genug bekommen davon, seine warme, weiche Haut zu liebkosen.  
  
Dann wanderten ihre Hände zu Yukis Schultern und schoben das Hemd an seinen Armen hinunter. Jetzt saß er mit völlig nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr. Dieses warme Gefühl im Bauch wurde noch stärker, als sie ihn so ansah.  
  
Küssen. Sie musste diese zarte, warme Haut auf ihren Lippen spüren.  
  
Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft am Hals. Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen entfuhr Yukis Mund. Aber er bewegte sich nicht. So ließ sie ihre Lippen weiter nach unten wandern. Sie bedeckte seine Brust mit ihren Küssen, dann seinen Bauch. Sie küsste jeden Millimeter seiner Haut.  
  
Nun hob sie ihren Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch als er merkte, dass Tohru ihn ansah, öffnete er sie leicht. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, und er sah so niedlich aus, dass sie ihn einfach küssen musste.  
  
Als sie ihre Lippen wieder von den Seinen löste sah er sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich dir heute doch etwas Gutes tun, Tohru! Und jetzt lasse ich mich von dir verwöhnen?"  
  
Tohru merkte, wie sie rot anlief. "Ano... gomen... ich hätte nicht..."  
  
Doch Yuki legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. "Nein, sag jetzt nichts. Ich finde es sehr schön. Sollen wir nicht einen bequemeren Ort aufsuchen?"  
  
Sie nickte. Yuki stand auf und half ihr auf die Füße. Er ließ ihre Hand nicht los, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf gingen. Oben angekommen sah er sie fragend an und ging in die Richtung ihrer Zimmertür. Sie nickte nur kurz, dann traten sie ein.  
  
"So, jetzt bin ich dran. Schließlich ist der heutige Abend mein Geschenk an dich." Mit diesen Worten führte er sie zu ihrem Futon, und sie ließ sich darauf nieder.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf, und er kniete vor ihr nieder. "Vertrau mir!" Wieder nickte sie, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sanft zog er ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken. Doch dann wechselten sie die Richtung und bewegten sich langsam über ihre Schultern zur Brust hinunter. Es war ihr ein bisschen unangenehm, doch sie hatte ihm versprochen, ihm zu vertrauen. Also schloss sie die Augen und genoss seine Berührung.  
  
Zuerst erkundete er die Rundung ihrer Brüste; die Außenseite hinab, dann die Unterseite entlang, die Innenseite wieder hinauf. Er legte seine Hände leicht auf ihre Schultern und ließ sie heruntergleiten. Zart berührte er ihre Brustwarzen und ließ seine Hände über sie kreisen. Tohru merkte, wie ihre Brustwarzen hart wurden. Im unteren Bereich ihres Bauches breitete sich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl wieder aus. Ihr Atem ging schneller.  
  
Yuki küsste sie sanft und fing an, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Dann streifte er ihr sie Bluse vorsichtig über die Schultern. Bevor er sich mit dem Verschluss an ihrem BH beschäftigte sah er sie fragend an. Als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn abzuwehren, öffnete er den BH und streifte die Träger von ihren Schultern. Er legte Bluse und BH beiseite. Mit leichtem Druck auf ihre Schultern hieß er sie, sich hinzulegen. Langsam ließ er sich neben ihr nieder.  
  
Seine Hand auf ihrer nackten Haut! Es kribbelte in ihrem Bauch. Seine sanfte Berührung war wie eine warme Sommerbriese. Ihre Brustwarzen waren kleine harte Hügel. Wie sie es vorher getan hatte, so erkundete er nun ihren Körper. War es für ihn wohl auch so angenehm gewesen? Sicherlich. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich im Strom seiner Zärtlichkeit treiben. Seine warme, weiche Hand streichelte ihre Haut, seine Küsse bedeckten ihr Gesicht.  
  
Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um ihn neben sich zu fühlen. Wieder war sie völlig davon überrascht, wie zart seine Haut war. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können. Eine Weile lagen sie nur da, streichelten sich gegenseitig und genossen die Liebkosungen des anderen.  
  
Er war so niedlich anzusehen, wie er da neben ihr lag. Seine wundervollen Augen waren geschlossen, seine Lippen, gerötet vom vielen Küssen, reizten sie schon wieder. Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Einem innerem Drang folgend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn sachte nach hinten. Nun lag er auf ihrem Futon. Sie stich über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Die Berührung seiner Haut ließ das Verlangen nach mehr in ihr erwachen. Langsam glitt ihre Hand auf seinem Bauch nach unten. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose. Sollte das sein "Ding" sein? Wie mochte es sich wohl anfühlen? Ihr Atem ging schneller, sie war neugierig und erregt. Vorsichtig ließ sie einen Finger unter seinen Hosenbund wandern.  
  
Doch da schob Yukis Hand die Ihre sanft, aber bestimmt, nach oben.  
  
Fragend sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Nein, Tohru. Nicht heute. Das ist zu früh."  
  
Ein wenig enttäuscht, aber seinen Einwand verstehend, zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Er hatte Recht. Dafür war die Zeit noch nicht gekommen. Sicherlich hätten sie beide es bereut, wenn sie heute weitergegangen wären.  
  
Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug schnell und leicht. Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam. Tohru schloss die Augen.  
  
Es war sehr beruhigend, seinem Herzschlag zuzuhören. Ihre Erregung ließ nach. Yuki strich sanft über ihr Haar. Nach und nach machte sich Müdigkeit in ihrem Körper breit.  
  
Als sie den Kopf hob, um ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben, merkte sie, dass er schon eingeschlafen war. Also legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihr Kissen und schloss die Augen. Es war so neu, nicht alleine einschlafen zu müssen. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und glitt kurz darauf auch ins Reich der Träume. 


	4. Entdeckt

Hinweis: Diese Arbeit darf nicht, in welcher Form auch immer, für kommerzielle Zwecke benutzt werden. Ich habe keine Autorisation von Takaya Natsuki oder Hana to Yume Comics. Es dient nur dem Zweck, von anderen Personen gelesen zu werden.  
  
Wertung: ab 13 (variiert je nach Kapitel)  
  
IV. Entdeckt  
  
Er schaute auf seinen Wecker. Halb zwölf. Geduldig wartete er. Es würde schon kommen.  
  
Und da war es: leise Schritte vor seiner Tür. Sie kamen von Yukis Zimmer und tappten über den Flur. Ein verstohlenes Klopfen, gefolgt von kaum hörbarem Flüstern. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet, die Schritte verstummten.  
  
Seit einiger Zeit ging das schon so. Ein- bis zweimal in der Woche schlich sich Yuki in Tohrus Zimmer. Dass die beiden dort nicht für die Schule lernten war Shigure schon klar. Aber er hatte es bisher nicht über sich gebracht, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Immerhin war sein kleiner Cousin auch der kleine Bruder eines seiner besten Freunde. Und eine Liebesaffäre musste Akito gemeldet werden. Aber in dem Alter war es ja noch nicht einmal sicher, wie lange eine Liebe halten würde. Als er so alt gewesen war... Er kicherte. Ein wenig sehnsüchtig dachte er an die vielen Male, die er nachts durch das Fenster seines Zimmers entwischt war, um Mädchen zu besuchen. Und seine Eltern hatten sich immer gewundert, warum er so müde war. Später war er mit Ayame um die Häuser gezogen.  
  
Ein wenig beneidete er Yuki. Dieser musste noch nicht einmal akrobatische Übungen machen, um zu seinem Mädchen zu gelangen.  
  
Die beiden versteckten ihre Liebe wirklich gut. Sie waren schon immer viel zusammen gewesen, daher war ihm auch nichts besonderes aufgefallen. Im Nachhinein fielen ihm natürlich einige merkwürdige Dinge ein. Zum Beispiel waren beide leicht verlegen gewesen, als er nach seinem Ausflug mit Hatori und Ayame gefragt hatte, ob sie das Wochenende auch gut genutzt hätten. Andererseits hatte er aber auch absichtlich gefragt, nur um die beiden verlegen zu machen. Tohru trug eine Halskette mit einem kleinen Anhänger daran. Und sie waren immer sehr erschöpft und atemlos, wenn sie aus Yukis kleinem Garten zurückkehrten.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er bis heute nichts davon bemerkt wenn er nicht vor drei Wochen im Traum eine Inspiration gehabt hätte, die er sofort niederschreiben musste. Als er dann gerade sein Schlafzimmer verlassen wollte, um in sein Büro zu gehen, hatte er leise Schritte auf dem Flur bemerkt. Sicherlich war das Baka Neko, der wieder einmal die halbe Nacht beleidigt auf dem Dach gesessen hatte. Er wollte schon die Tür öffnen und den nächtlichen Schleicher darauf hinweisen, dass er morgen in die Schule gehen musste, da waren die Schritte verstummt. Und merkwürdigerweise lag Kyous Zimmer am anderen Ende des Flurs. Da war doch etwas anderes im Gange!  
  
Die nächsten Nächte hatte er sich hinter seiner Tür auf die Lauer gelegt, um herauszufinden, was da in seinem Hause hinter seinem Rücken vorging. Und er hatte folgendes in Erfahrung bringen können: Yuki schlich sich meist gegen halb zwölf, wenn im Hause normalerweise alle schliefen, aus seinem Zimmer und verschwand hinter Tohrus Tür. Gegen fünf Uhr morgens ging dann das Schauspiel in die umgekehrte Richtung. Dies passierte nicht jede Nacht, aber alle zwei oder drei Nächte waren die leisen Schritte zu hören.  
  
Wenn er bloß ein Wort darüber verlieren könnte! Er genoss es wirklich, andere in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Yuki wurde dann immer ärgerlich, Kyou drohte ihm Prügel an, Hatori konterte mit alten Geschichten, und Tohru sah verlegen zu Boden und wurde rot. Herrlich. Er kicherte wieder.  
  
Wie gut hätte er dumme Bemerkungen über Yukis nächtliche Besuche bei Tohru machen können, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre. Aber er wollte erst einmal abwarten. Vielleicht würde sich das Problem auch von selbst lösen. Immerhin waren beide noch sehr jung. An Heirat war noch nicht zu denken. Und trotzdem würde Akito sehr, sehr zornig werden, wenn er erst später davon erführe, dass hinter seinem Rücken etwas vorging.  
  
Shigure wusste nicht, was Akito damit bezweckte, Tohru bei ihm wohnen zu lassen. Er hatte schon hin und her überlegt, aber es war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte. Ihm war Tohru ans Herz gewachsen. Das Haus war sauber wie nie zuvor, es gab köstliches Essen, und vor allem kamen Tohrus Freundinnen manchmal zu Besuch. Hanajima war etwas unheimlich, aber Uotani war echt süß. Auch gab es ihm die Gelegenheit, unter irgendeinem Vorwand in Tohrus Schule zu gehen. Und da gab es so viele hübsche Schülerinnen, dass er sich kaum satt sehen konnte. Wenn doch die Schuluniformen etwas kürzer wären! Er seufzte sehnsüchtig.  
  
Nein, diese Träumereien mussten warten. Entschlossen schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Er musste eine Lösung für die Sache mit Yuki und Tohru finden.  
  
Akito hasste Tohru, auch wenn er ihr erlaubt hatte, ihre Erinnerungen zu behalten und im Sohma-Haus zu wohnen. Shigure mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie er sie behandeln würde, wenn die Affäre ans Licht käme. Und Yuki hatte auch schon sehr unter Akito gelitten.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite war Shigure dem Familienoberhaupt gegenüber loyal eingestellt. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er Geheimnisse vor Akito hatte. Damals, als sie sich vor Tohru in Tiere verwandelt hatten, war er sofort zu ihm gegangen. Allerdings war ihm Tohru damals noch völlig fremd gewesen. Heute war sie ein Mitglied seines Haushaltes.  
  
Sie hatte einige positive Veränderungen in den Persönlichkeiten der Juunishi bewirkt. Vor allem zwischen Kyou und Yuki herrschte nicht mehr so eine feindliche Stimmung. Kyou war mehr und mehr gesellschaftsfähig geworden. Yuki wirkte entspannter. Hatori lächelte öfter. Und Momiji hatte regelrecht einen Narren an ihr gefressen.  
  
Oh, natürlich war Yuki entspannter. Er bekam ja auch eine regelmäßige Spezial-Dosis Tohru. Shigure kicherte. Er fragte sich, wie weit die beiden mittlerweile gekommen waren. Ob sie wohl schon...  
  
Er war wieder vom Thema abgekommen. Das hier war zu wichtig, als dass er über das Sexleben seines Cousins phantasieren sollte.  
  
Hatori war wahrscheinlich das schlimmste Beispiel für das tragische Ende einer Beziehung. Er hatte schlimm unter Akitos Reaktion gelitten. Nicht nur körperlich.  
  
Seit Akito Oberhaupt des Clans war hatte die Zahl der Eheschließungen bei den Sohmas rapide abgenommen. Jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, fiel Shigure auf, dass sämtliche Juunishi unverheiratet waren. Nicht nur die Kinder, sondern auch die, die eigentlich längst hätten in den Hafen der Ehe einlaufen können. Hatori war der letzte gewesen, der um eine Heiratserlaubnis angesucht hatte.  
  
Shigure kannte Akito schon seitdem dieser ein Kind gewesen war. Dass dieser jünger war als er, machte den Umgang mit ihm etwas leichter. Auch hatte Shigure ein bisschen Mitleid mit dem kränkelnden Clanoberhaupt. Er war mehr oder weniger ans Haus gefesselt und konnte nur hinaus, wenn sein Gesundheitszustand es erlaubte. Und um diesen war es meist nicht besonders gut bestellt. Trotzdem waren seine Launen unerklärlich und unvorhersehbar. Und Shigure wollte sich lieber nicht zum Objekt eines Wutausbruchs machen.  
  
Also musste er einen Kompromiss finden. Wenn er zu Akito ging, dann würde Tohru zumindest das Haus verlassen müssen, wenn nicht etwas Schlimmeres auf sie wartete. Aber er musste zu Akito gehen, das stand fest. Früher oder später würde die Affäre unweigerlich ans Licht kommen. Und wenn Akito es von jemand anderem erfuhr, was in Shigures Haus vor sich ging, dann würde selbst auf Shigure eine gesalzene Strafe warten. Und darauf konnte er gut verzichten.  
  
Was also tun? Gab es einen Mittelweg? Vielleicht sollte er sich erst einmal mit Yuki selbst unterhalten und herausfinden, wie ernst die Lage war. Wenn es nur Herumexperimentieren von Teenagern war, dann könnte er sich den Gang zum Familien-Oberhaupt sparen.  
  
Aber er wusste noch nicht einmal, wann genau die Sache angefangen hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es zumindest seit seinem Trip mit Ayame und Hatori zwischen den beiden mehr als Freundschaft gab. Und dieser war nun schon zwei Monate her. Wenn die Affäre nun doch schon länger lief? Dann war das doch etwas Ernstes. Ja, er musste definitiv mit Yuki reden.  
  
Nach diesem Entschluss musste er sich noch über einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt Gedanken machen. Eigentlich wäre es am Besten, sich so bald wie möglich darum zu kümmern. Je früher der Zeitpunkt desto schneller waren die Schmerzen hinterher vergessen, sollte es zum Schlimmsten kommen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er aber vorher noch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen bezüglich der Intensität der Affäre zwischen Yuki und Tohru. Wenn es nur eine reine Sex-Geschichte war, dann lohnte sich die Aufregung nicht. Wahre Gefühle waren allerdings etwas Anderes. Wahre Gefühle bedeuteten eine ernste Liebes-Beziehung. Und somit auch den Gang zu Akito, der dann über die Zukunft der beiden entscheiden musste.  
  
Gleich morgen wollte er sich in Yukis Zimmer umsehen. Dort würde er schon etwas finden. Vielleicht Liebesbriefe (überhaupt nicht gut!), Pornoheftchen (gut, dann wäre es wirklich nur das Experiment am lebenden Objekt) oder ähnliches.  
  
Als er, Shigure, so jung gewesen war, hatte er mit Vorliebe am lebenden Objekt experimentiert. Seine Tier-Form war dabei sehr von Vorteil gewesen. Welches Mädchen streichelte nicht gern einen Hund? Und er hatte es ausgekostet, die Unarten der anderen Hunde zu imitieren. Hunde schnüffelten gerne an anderen Leuten, Hunde schauten fremden Frauen unter den Rock, Hunde verirrten sich ab und zu. Zum Beispiel in Umkleidekabinen...  
  
Shigure kicherte. Das war ein Spaß gewesen! Er hatte nur auf der Hut sein müssen, sich nicht zu früh zurückzuverwandeln. Aber so waren ihm Anatomie und Duft der Frauen schon früh bekannt gewesen.  
  
Später, als er mit Ayame und Hatori um die Häuser zog, hatte sich dieses Wissen als sehr vorteilhaft erwiesen. Er hatte schon von weitem ausmachen können, welches Mädchen willig war, mit ihm die Nacht zu verbringen. Ayame hatte auch davon profitiert, da Mädchen selten allein ausgingen. Nur Hatori war meistens brav in sein eigenes Bett gegangen. Shigure seufzte sehnsüchtig. Diese Zeiten waren leider vorbei.  
  
Die meisten Frauen in seinem Alter waren verheiratet oder in festen Händen, Schülerinnen interessierten sich selten für ihn. Auch waren Abende mit Ayame und Hatori selten geworden. Hatori hatte einen ernsten Beruf ergriffen, der ihn viel in Anspruch nahm. Ayame grübelte fast nur noch über seinen Entwürfen. Wenn er wenigstens mal etwas Sinnvolles entwerfen würde, wie, zum Beispiel, extrakurze Schuluniformen. Aber die Fummel, die Ayame fabrizierte, waren nichts für Shigures simples Gemüt.  
  
Extrakurze Schuluniformen... der Gedanke gefiel ihm wirklich. Dann müsste er sich nicht einmal mehr anstrengen, unter die Röcke zu spähen. Das wäre wie der Himmel auf Erden! Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Ittekimasu!" Die Tür fiel hinter seinen drei Mitbewohnern ins Schloss. Jetzt konnte er sich ungestört in Yukis Zimmer an die Arbeit machen.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür. Yukis Zimmer war erstaunlich ordentlich. Er musste wirklich aufpassen, dass er alles wieder so hinterließ, damit es nicht auffiel, dass er in fremden Zimmern schnüffelte.  
  
Wo sollte er anfangen? Die Schublade für Unterwäsche war der wahrscheinlichste Aufbewahrungsort für Heimlichkeiten. Also an die Arbeit. Leicht beschämt hob er vorsichtig Unterhose um Unterhose. Nichts. Er grübelte. Vielleicht gab es eine lose Diele im Fußboden. Er kroch über den Boden und klopfte die Fußbodenbretter ab. Auch Fehlanzeige. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kleiderschrank. Dort? Er schob die Kleiderhaken hin und her. Auch auf dem Boden war nichts.  
  
Enttäuscht gab er auf. Hier war nichts. Nicht der kleinste Hinweis. Er ließ den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Hier gab es außer dem Futon keine Möglichkeit mehr, etwas zu verstecken. Oh, das Futon hatte er noch nicht durchsucht. Er hob die Matratze hoch. Oh, da lag etwas! Kleine Päckchen. Er nahm eines davon in die Hand, um es eingehender zu betrachten.  
  
Hahahaha! Unwillkürlich musste er lachen. Sein kleiner Cousin versteckte Kondome unter seinem Futon! Das hatte er ihm gar nicht zugetraut! Na ja, aber Kondome zu verstecken hieß nicht gleich, dass sie auch zu benutzen. Also war das kein wirkliches Indiz für den Grund der nächtlichen Wanderungen.  
  
Und nun? Er sah auf die Uhr. Erst kurz vor Mittag. Also hatte er noch mehr Zeit. Und das Schnüffeln in fremden Sachen hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Warum also jetzt aufhören? Die Affäre involvierte zwei Personen. Sollte er vielleicht auch Tohrus Zimmer durchsuchen? Nein. Tohru war ein Mädchen. Ihre Sachen gingen ihn nichts an. Andererseits war es vielleicht besonders interessant, gerade weil sie ein Mädchen war. Mädchen bewahrten alles Mögliche auf. Ein kurzer Blick in Zimmer konnte wohl nicht schaden.  
  
Er ging ans andere Ende des Flurs. Zögernd stand er vor der Tür zu Tohrus Zimmer. Für kurze Zeit kämpfte er noch mit sich selbst, doch seine Neugier siegte. Er trat ins Zimmer und wurde von weiblichem Wohlgeruch eingehüllt. Allerdings mischte sich ein feiner Hauch von Yukis Geruch in diesen Duft. Shigure verzog sein Gesicht.  
  
Shigure ging zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. Er wiederholte die Prozedur wie in Yukis Zimmer. Und wieder fand er nichts. Und hier wollte er nun wirklich nicht in der Schublade für Unterwäsche suchen. Oder doch? Nein, er war doch ein erwachsener Mann! Andererseits hatte es ihn schon immer ein bisschen interessiert, wie Tohrus Unterhosen aussahen.  
  
Und wieder hatte die Neugier gesiegt. Diesmal war sein Ausdruck allerdings ein anderer als bei Yukis Unterwäsche. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Das hier machte richtig Spaß! Säuberlich zusammengefaltet lagen Tohrus Höschen in der Schublade. Die meisten waren aus weißer Baumwolle, manche waren zartrosa. Vorsichtig hob er einen Stapel hoch. Na, was lag denn da? Etwas kleines, schwarzes, das etwas einsam und fehl am Platze aussah. Shigure legte den Stapel Baumwollhöschen beiseite, um seine Neuentdeckung zu betrachten.  
  
Oh ja, das kam ihm bekannt vor. Manchmal hatten die Mädchen, mit denen er nach Hause gegangen war, etwas ähnliches getragen. Dieses Teil schrie förmlich danach, ausgezogen zu werden. Schwarze Spitze, mehr Luft als Stoff. Ein süßer kleiner String-Tanga. Trug Tohru wirklich so etwas? Sicherlich hatte sie es sich extra für Yukis nächtliche Besuche angeschafft. Shigure kicherte. Yuki war schon ein Glückspilz!  
  
Er legte die Höschen vorsichtig wieder zurück in die Schublade, um auch unter den anderen Stapeln nachzusehen. Aber außer BHs und anderer Unterwäsche fand er auch hier nichts. Schrieben die sich keine kleinen Liebesbriefe? Wie unromantisch!  
  
Vielleicht auch hier unter dem Futon? Er lüftete die Matratze an. Nichts.  
  
Enttäuscht verließ er den Raum. Den ganzen Morgen hatte er nach etwas gesucht, was ihm weiterhelfen könnte. Aber außer Kondomen bei Yuki und ein bisschen Reizwäsche bei Tohru hatte er nichts gefunden. Was nun?  
  
Er könnte beobachten, ob die Kondome unter Yukis Futon mit der Zeit verschwänden. Das wäre ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie benutzt würden. Und was würde das aussagen? Eigentlich auch nichts. Wenn sie allerdings nicht benutzt würden, dann war das ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sich die Affäre zwischen Yuki und Tohru nicht nur um Sex drehte.  
  
Also gut. Er würde den das Kondom-Versteck in der nächsten Zeit im Auge behalten. Und dann würde er entscheiden, was zu tun sei.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Seit über einer Woche lugte er nun jeden Morgen, wenn niemand im Haus war, unter Yukis Futon. Aber die Anzahl der Kondome war gleich geblieben. Jetzt musste er sich auf ein Gespräch mit Yuki vorbereiten.  
  
Doch auf einmal wusste er gar nicht mehr, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Loyalität zu Akito und Zuneigung zu Yuki. Aber es half alles nichts. Er musste seinen Plan durchziehen.  
  
*************************************************** "Warum?" brüllte Yuki Shigure an. "Warum musst du damit zu Akito gehen? Jedes Mal, wenn mein Leben wie das eines normalen Menschen verläuft, jedes Mal, wenn ich glücklich bin, dann zerstört er alles! Das kann ich nicht mehr zulassen! Ich will Tohru nicht verlieren! Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, was aus ihr wird, wenn Akito unsere Beziehung nicht duldet? Wo soll sie denn hin? Sie hat außer uns niemanden mehr, zu dem sie gehen kann!"  
  
"Yuki-kun, ..."  
  
"Nein! Wir habe unsere Beziehung nicht umsonst geheim gehalten! Ich habe es kommen sehen! Ich habe gewusst, dass du sofort zu Akito rennen würdest, wie ein kleines Kind, dass Eindruck schinden will!" Er schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. "Nein! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass..."  
  
"Yuki-kun, nun reg dich nicht auf, es..."  
  
"Was? Ich soll mich nicht aufregen? Du fürchterlicher Egoist! Dir ist dein Einschleimen bei Akito wichtiger als unsere Freundin! Du kotzt mich an!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, drehte Shigure den Rücken zu und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Er musste mit Tohru reden, aber zuerst musste er sich ein wenig abkühlen. Also stieg er die Leiter aufs Dach hinauf. Es war zwar bitterkalt, aber wenigstens hatte er hier seine Ruhe. Sein Atem formte kleine Dampfwölkchen vor seinem Mund. Er setzte sich und dachte nach.  
  
Natürlich hatte es so kommen müssen. Insgeheim hatte er es schon erwartet. Es war zu lange gut gegangen. Doch er hatte einen Funken Hoffnung gehabt, dass Shigure anders reagieren würde. Nun war alles vorbei.  
  
Bilder der letzten Jahre erschienen in seinem Kopf: Tohru, wie sie gerade bei ihnen eingezogen war. Tohru, wie sie ihn zum ersten Mal beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Tohru, wie sie in jedes nur mögliche Fettnäpfchen trat. Das Gewitter am See. Ihr erster Kuss. Das Kettchen, das er ihr geschenkt hatte, und das sie nun immer trug. Ihre erste Nacht alleine. Seine nächtlichen Ausflüge in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Sollte das nun alles vorbei sein? Nein, nein, nein, nein! Er hatte sich geschworen, nicht so wie Hatori zu enden. Auch wenn das hieße, gegen den gesamten Clan zu kämpfen, er würde seine Liebe verteidigen! Er stand auf und hob die geballte Faust zum Himmel.  
  
"Ich werde nicht klein beigeben! Niemals!"  
  
Voller Kampfgeist stieg er wieder hinunter und klopfte leise an Tohrus Zimmertür.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich bin's, Yuki. Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
"Ja, komm rein."  
  
Er betrat das Zimmer. Tohru saß auf ihrem Futon, ein Buch auf den Knien. Yuki setzte sich zu ihr und wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, wie er anfangen sollte. Nach einem Moment brach Tohru das Schweigen.  
  
"Was ist los? Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?"  
  
"Shigure hat... Er hat alles herausgefunden."  
  
Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. "Und was nun?"  
  
"Natürlich will er zu Akito gehen und ihm davon erzählen. Aber das werde ich verhindern! Ich will nicht, dass wir getrennt werden! Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen!"  
  
"Wie willst du verhindern, dass Shigure zu Akito geht?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Aber irgendwie wird das schon gehen. Es wird einen Weg geben, ihn davon abzubringen."  
  
"Bist du dir da sicher? Ich bin nämlich nicht deiner Meinung. Shigure wird auf jeden Fall hingehen."  
  
Yuki spürte die Wut wieder in sich aufkeimen. Doch Tohru fuhr ruhig fort: "Das einzige, was wir tun können ist, ihm zuvorzukommen. Wenn wir selbst hingehen, dann wird er vielleicht nicht so wütend sein als wenn er es aus zweiter Hand erfährt."  
  
"Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich? Hast du nichts aus der Geschichte mit Hatori und Kana gelernt? Akito wird es niemals dulden, dass wir zusammenbleiben. Darüber hinaus wird er uns beide bestrafen, weil wir hinter seinem Rücken gehandelt haben. Willst du das?"  
  
"Was haben wir denn für Alternativen? Sollen wir weglaufen und uns den Rest unseres Lebens verstecken? Ist dir das lieber? Das wäre doch wie eine Bestätigung für Akito! Und er wird uns sicher suchen lassen. Ich will kein Leben in ständiger Angst, entdeckt zu werden, führen."  
  
"Was willst du dann?"  
  
"Ich werde morgen früh zum Honke gehen und Akito aufsuchen. Dann werde ich sehen, wie er reagiert. Vielleicht ist es ja auch gar nicht so schlimm."  
  
"Ich lasse dich nicht alleine gehen! Wir gehen zusammen hin. Hier geht es um uns. Um unsere Zukunft! Ich habe geschworen, dich zu beschützen!"  
  
"Nein, ich gehe allein. Das ist besser, denke ich. Es soll nicht so aussehen, als ob ich Verstärkung brauche, um mit ihm zu reden. Wenn du mitkommst, dann könnte er meinen, ich könnte nicht für mich selbst sprechen."  
  
"Du könntest Hatori bitten..."  
  
"Nein. Das käme auf dasselbe heraus. Ich muss alleine gehen." Entschlossen sah sie ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Gut. Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dann kann ich dich nicht hindern. Es bleibt mir also nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten."  
  
"Danke. Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir? Ich möchte nicht alleine sein, auch wenn ich mich auf das Gespräch vorbereiten muss. Und verstecken müssen wir uns auch nicht mehr. Ich brauche jetzt deine Nähe."  
  
"Selbstverständlich bleibe ich bei dir. Wenn ich dir morgen schon nicht beistehen kann, dann zumindest heute Nacht."  
  
"Danke."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Tohru lag noch lange wach und überlegte, wie sie Akito gegenübertreten sollte. Yuki gab ihr Kraft, aber würde das reichen? Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren! Um nichts in der Welt! Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, was auch geschah.  
  
Seine Nähe war tröstlich. Den ganzen Abend hatte er ihre Hand gehalten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie musste Akito morgen überzeugen können, dass ihre Liebe wichtig war. Sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Schwächen wurden ausgenutzt.  
  
"Okasan, habe ich wirklich die Kraft das durchzustehen?" leise sprach sie mit dem Bild ihrer Mutter, um Yuki nicht aufzuwecken. "Kann ich das wirklich? Er ist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Ich will nie wieder ohne ihn sein müssen! Warum ist das nur so schwer? Werde ich schaffen, was ich mir vorgenommen habe?"  
  
Akitos Reaktion war nicht abzuschätzen. Tohru machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, hoffte aber, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde. Sie hatte schon einmal gedacht, sie würde ihre Erinnerung verlieren müssen. Damals war es nicht soweit gekommen. Vielleicht auch diesmal. Spekulieren half nicht. Der morgige Tag würde zeigen, wie Akito reagierte. Und sie hatte einen wichtigen Grund, das Familienoberhaupt aufzusuchen.  
  
Für Yuki. Für Yuki musste sie den Mut aufbringen, Akito entgegenzutreten. Für Yuki. 


	5. Abschied

Hinweis: Diese Arbeit darf nicht, in welcher Form auch immer, für kommerzielle Zwecke benutzt werden. Ich habe keine Autorisation von Takaya Natsuki oder Hana to Yume Comics. Es dient nur dem Zweck, von anderen Personen gelesen zu werden.  
  
Wertung: ab 18 (variiert je nach Kapitel)  
  
V - Abschied  
  
... hast du wirklich geglaubt ... naiv ... Schlampe ... nutzlos ... nicht zulassen ... fort von hier ... einschleichen ... niemals ... niemals ... NIEMALS ...  
  
Fetzen des vorangegangenen Gesprächs schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Ziellos irrte sie durch die Straßen, ohne zu wissen, wo sie war, oder wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Der Regen hatte ihre Kleidung durchnässt, doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen. Was nun? Was nun?  
  
Wären sie doch nur weggelaufen! Dann könnten sie weiter zusammen sein! Doch nun war sie vor eine Entscheidung gestellt worden, die ihr beinahe unmöglich erschien.  
  
Akito hatte getobt. Er hatte sie angeschrieen und mit Schimpfwörtern beworfen. Sie war die ganze Zeit ruhig geblieben und versucht, mit ihren Worten zu ihm durchzudringen. Doch er hatte ihr nicht zugehört und vor eine fürchterliche Wahl gestellt. Es war ihr gelungen, ihre Würde zu wahren, bis sie durch das Tor auf die Straße getreten war.  
  
Dann hatte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Verzweifelt war sie losgerannt, ohne Ziel. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Weg von diesem schrecklichen Haus, das ihr von Anfang an nur Angst gemacht hatte.  
  
Alles, alles hatte sie verloren. Egal, wie sie sich entscheiden würde, es gab keinen Ausweg.  
  
Schluchzend und kraftlos fiel sie auf die Knie. Wie sollte sie Yuki erklären, vor welche Entscheidung Akito sie gestellt hatte? Yuki! Yuki! Sie hatte ihren Kampf verloren.  
  
Das Einzige, was ihr nun blieb, war der Abschied. Abschied von den Sohmas, Abschied von Yuki. Sie konnte nicht einfach nur gehen. Sie war Yuki eine Erklärung schuldig. Doch wie sollte diese aussehen? Wenn sie es ihm heute Abend erzählen würde, dann würde Yuki sicherlich sofort zu Akito gehen und alles noch schlimmer machen. Sie musste die Sache behutsamer angehen.  
  
Sie dachte nach und fasste einen Plan. Ja, so würde sie es machen. Entschlossen und mit neuer Kraft stand sie auf und machte sich das letzte Mal auf den Weg zum Sohma-Haus.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Yuki erwartete sie an der Tür. "Wo warst du so lange? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
Schnell suchte sie nach einer Ausrede. "Ich habe noch Uo-chan auf dem Weg getroffen. Wir sind dann noch einen Kaffee trinken gegangen."  
  
"Und dein Gespräch mit Akito? Wie ist es gelaufen?"  
  
"Ganz gut. Aber ich möchte jetzt noch nicht darüber reden. Ich muss erst einmal meine Gedanken ein wenig ordnen."  
  
"Du bist ja ganz nass! Los, nimm sofort eine heiße Dusche, sonst holst du dir noch den Tod!"  
  
Sie versuchte, zu lächeln. "Ja, werde ich machen."  
  
Langsam ging sie in ihr Zimmer, zog sich aus und schlüpfte in ihren Bademantel. Dann stellte sie sich unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser tat gut. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie durchgefroren sie war.  
  
Als sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte saß Yuki auf ihrem Futon. "Kannst du jetzt reden?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Morgen."  
  
"In Ordnung. Ich will dich nicht drängen. Hauptsache ist, wir können zusammenbleiben!"  
  
"Ja. Möchtest du heute Nacht wieder bei mir schlafen?"  
  
Erstaunt sah Yuki sie an. Sie verzog ihre Mundwinkel und hoffte, dass es wie ein Lächeln aussah.  
  
"Ich möchte nicht allein schlafen," versuchte sie zu erklären.  
  
"Natürlich. Ist wirklich alles gut verlaufen?"  
  
"Ja, ja. Lass uns, bitte, über etwas anderes reden! Ich muss erst einmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen."  
  
Diese Nacht würde ihr Abschiedsgeschenk werden. Sie wollte ihn dieses letzte Mal bei sich haben. Tränen strömten ihr in die Augen, und sie drehte sich weg, damit er sie nicht bemerkte. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn jetzt umarmt und sich an ihm festgehalten. Nie wieder, nie wieder konnte sie bei ihm sein. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, die Fassung wiederzugewinnen.  
  
Doch nichts konnte den Schmerz lindern, den sie verspürte. Also stand sie auf und machte das Licht aus, damit er die Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die ihr über die Wangen strömten.  
  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn und ergriff seine Hand. Heute Nacht würde sie ihm alles geben, was sie zu geben hatte. Zum ersten und letzten Mal wollte sie eins mit ihm sein. Sie führte seine Hand zu ihrer Brust. Mit der anderen Hand knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf. Dann rückte sie näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn. Ihr Kuss war fordernd, verzweifelt. Sie half ihm aus seiner Kleidung und entledigte sich ihres Bademantels.  
  
Sanft drückte sie ihn in die Kissen und beugte sich über ihn. Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund, dann bedeckte sie sein Gesicht mit Küssen. Langsam bewegte sie sich an seinem Hals hinunter. Jeden Millimeter seiner Brust berührte sie mit ihren Lippen, sich dabei weiter nach unten vorarbeitend.  
  
In den letzten Wochen hatten sie beide viel voneinander gelernt. Sie hatten geschmust, geküsst, sich gegenseitig gestreichelt. Sie wusste, wo sie ihn berühren musste, um ihn zu erregen.  
  
Natürlich war es nicht immer glatt gelaufen; so manches Mal hatte sie warten müssen, bis er sich wieder in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt hatte. Aber mit der Zeit waren diese Unfälle immer seltener geworden. Sie hatten gelernt, den Fluch zu umgehen.  
  
Leicht küsste sie die Spitze seines Penis. Yuki stöhnte auf. Sie fuhr mit der Zunge über sein Glied, mal sanft wie ein Windhauch, mal stark und fordernd. Dann nahm sie ihn in den Mund und saugte ein wenig daran. Der Körper unter ihr versteifte sich. Spielerisch umkreiste sie seine Eichel mit der Zunge. Mit der Hand strich sie über seinen Schaft. Er zuckte vor lauter Erregung.  
  
Atemlos setzte sie sich auf. Sie hob ein Bein über seinen Körper und kniete nun über ihm. Um ihm die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, etwas zu sagen, versiegelte sie seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig senkte sie ihre Hüfte. Sie spürte seine Männlichkeit zwischen ihren Beinen. Als er in sie eindrang, durchfuhr sie ein scharfer Schmerz. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass er etwas davon bemerkte, und so verharrte sie nur einen Augenblick, bevor sie ihn weiter hineinließ. Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach. Nun fühlte sie ihn ganz in sich, sie war eins mit ihm. Tränen des Glücks und des Kummers flossen ihr Gesicht hinab.  
  
Vorsichtig begann sie, sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Yuki stöhnte unter ihr auf. Sie spürte seinen Penis in sich, wie er sie ausfüllte. Wenn diese Nacht doch ewig dauern könnte!  
  
Gerade, als ihre Arme, auf die sie sich stützte, begannen zu schmerzen, hielt Yuki sie leicht fest. "Leg dich hin," flüsterte er ihr zu.  
  
Sie legte sich neben ihn und öffnete ihre Beine, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Als sie ihn zwischen ihren Schenkeln fühlte, hob sie ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen. Langsam drang er wieder in sie ein. Nach kurzer Zeit fand sie seinen Rhythmus und bewegte sich mit ihm.  
  
Zärtlich und sanft liebten sie sich. Genau so hatte sie sich ihr erstes Mal mit Yuki vorgestellt.  
  
Ihre Erregung steigerte sich langsam. Sie bemerkte, dass sein Penis in ihr größer wurde. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller, das Herz pochte in ihrer Brust.  
  
Bald konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ein süßes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor der Orgasmus in ihr explodierte, bemerkte sie noch, wie sich auch Yukis Körper versteifte. Zusammen erlebten sie ihren Höhepunkt. Sie verlor die Kontrolle über ihren Körper, der sich aufbäumte und von Wellen der Lust überrannt wurde. Von Ferne hörte sie, wie Yuki immer wieder ihren Namen rief.  
  
Dann ebbte das Gefühl in ihr ab. Völlig verschwitzt und atemlos zog Yuki sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben sie.  
  
Liebevoll streichelte er ihren Bauch. Nach einiger Zeit brach er das Schweigen,  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Yuki!"  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr müde. Es war ein langer, schrecklicher Tag gewesen. Noch einmal wollte sie neben ihrem Geliebten schlafen, wollte seinen Herzschlag spüren, seinen Atem hören.  
  
Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, wie damals, als sie ihre erste Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten. Wieder tröstete und beruhigte sein Herzschlag sie.  
  
Ein letztes Mal.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Yuki wachte am frühen Morgen auf. Er drehte sich um, doch das Bett neben ihm war leer. Wo war Tohru?  
  
Verwirrt setzte er sich auf. Da lag etwas auf dem Kissen. Ein Brief. Er riss den Umschlag auf und fing an zu lesen.  
  
"Liebster Yuki,  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich so von dir Abschied nehme. Aber glaube mir, so ist es das Beste für uns beide.  
  
Es ist nicht gut verlaufen gestern. Überhaupt nicht gut. Akito hat mich beschimpft und beleidigt. Und er hat mich vor eine fürchterliche Wahl gestellt.  
  
Beide Möglichkeiten waren schrecklich für mich, aber ich habe mich für eine entschieden. Glaube mir, es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen.  
  
Die eine Möglichkeit war, dass die Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsame Zeit ausgelöscht werden. Doch nicht nur bei mir, sondern auch bei dir. Die andere war, dass ich aus deinem Leben verschwinde.  
  
Die Erinnerung an dich ist mir zu kostbar. Ich will keine Sekunde davon vergessen, nicht eine einzige. Niemals will ich dich vergessen. Niemals.  
  
Daher habe ich mich heute Morgen auf den Weg gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, wohin, aber das wird sich wohl irgendwie ergeben. Und ich bitte dich inständig, mich nicht zu suchen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne dich leben kann, aber es ist uns nicht erlaubt, zusammen zu sein.  
  
Es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ich dir gestern nichts davon erzählt habe. Doch wenn du in Wut zu Akito gegangen wärst, hättest du alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Ich wollte nicht, dass auch du seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommst.  
  
Bitte, geh nicht zu ihm. Es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern, und ich möchte nicht, dass er dir weh tut.  
  
Ich weiß, ich kann nichts tun, um deinen Schmerz zu lindern. Doch versuche, deinen Blick nach vorne zu lenken und die Vergangenheit zu vergessen.  
  
Letzte Nacht war mein Abschiedsgeschenk an dich. Ich werde es in meinem Herzen behalten und immer an dich denken.  
  
Die Zeit mit dir war die glücklichste in meinem Leben. Die Erinnerung daran wird mir niemand mehr nehmen können. Sie ist das Wichtigste, was ich habe.  
  
Jetzt, da ich diesen Brief schreibe, liegst du noch in meinem Bett und schläfst. Ich will dich nicht wecken, denn das würde den Abschied für mich unmöglich machen. Ich will nicht ohne dich sein, aber es gibt keinen Ausweg.  
  
Ich habe versucht, um unsere Liebe zu kämpfen, doch ich war nicht stark genug.  
  
Vielleicht führt das Schicksal uns im nächsten Leben unter besseren Bedingungen zusammen.  
  
Ich liebe dich für immer.  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Tohru"  
  
Die Worte verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Heiße Tränen rollten über seine Wangen und tropften auf das Papier. Sie war fort.  
  
Sie war fort und würde nie mehr wiederkommen. Wie gelähmt saß er auf dem Bett, in dem sie sich noch ein paar Stunden zuvor geliebt hatten. Ungläubig starrte er auf den Brief in seinen Händen. Seine Augen glitten immer und immer wieder über die Zeilen.  
  
Unerträglicher Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Er hatte sein Glück für immer verloren. Wie sollte er nur ohne sie, ohne ihre Nähe leben?  
  
Verzweifelt schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und weinte bitterlich, bis er vor Erschöpfung wieder einschlief.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Epilog  
  
Sie ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah den Kindern beim Spielen zu. Die Kleinen kreischten und schrieen auf dem Spielplatz, tobten, rutschten und schaukelten auf den Geräten, buddelten im Sandkasten. Ein kleiner Junge winkte ihr kurz zu, widmete sich dann aber wieder seinem Eimerchen zu, in das er eifrig Sand schaufelte.  
  
Tohrus Augen fielen wieder auf den Artikel, den sie gerade gelesen hatte. Ein junger, aufstrebender Architekt hatte gerade den Wettbewerb für ein Museum für moderne Kunst in Tokio gewonnen. Das Foto eines hübschen jungen Mannes zierte den Artikel. Auch wenn das Foto nur in schwarz-weiß gehalten war, so würde sie doch nie die purpurnen Augen dieses Mannes vergessen. Niemals würde sie ihn vergessen.  
  
Für ihn hatte sie alles aufgegeben, hatte in den letzten Jahren gekämpft, sich ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen. Ihre Freundinnen hatten ihr geholfen, wo sie nur konnten, auch wenn sie nicht verstanden, warum sie alles geheim halten mussten.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, ob er sich noch an sie erinnern würde. Damals war sie einfach weggegangen, ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Aber sie hatte in dieser Nacht etwas mitgenommen, was ihr keiner nehmen konnte. Die Erinnerung an diese Nacht war immer noch so lebhaft, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht vergessen. Seine Augen, die sie immer so sanft angesehen hatten, seine Hände, die sie liebkost hatten.  
  
Zeit ihres Lebens würde sie die Erinnerung an ihn behalten. Nichts und niemand konnte ihr diese nehmen.  
  
Mit einem Ruck riss sie sich aus ihren Erinnerungen. Es wurde langsam kühl. Zeit, zu gehen.  
  
"Shinta, kommst du? Es ist Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen!"  
  
Der kleine Junge, der ihr vorher zugewunken hatte, sah sie mit großen, purpurnen Augen an und lief zu ihr herüber. 


End file.
